Stalker
by erickdragon101
Summary: Carmelita gets a stalker, but is he himself more than one? FINISHED AT LAST!
1. Meet Kyle

Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic (please don't flame me, I don't want to HURT you), I'm erickdragon101 (also known as Dragon).

I don't own Sly Cooper or the gang (Sucker Punch), those I do, you are free to use if you ask.

If you read and like, please review.

If you don't, I will hurt you!

What the hell, here goes nothing I need a beer(just kidding).

Chapter 1

The young wolf sat outside the chief of Interpol's office. He was in his early twenties, with short brown hair and light blue eyes. He had silver fur, and wore a white T-shirt with black pants. His build was a little muscular. His eyes were constantly looking at the clock. He was waiting for his first assignment as a detective of Interpol, a thought that made him shiver with joy.

As he was thinking, Chief Rob came out of his office. He was a short bulldog without much of a sense of humor. "Inspector Rivers" he said rather loudly, causing the wolf to jump.

"Y-Y-Yes, Chief" he replied rather nervously.

"I'm assigning you to bring in the Black Hand gang from south Paris" said the Chief, throwing a file on the desk.

"Ok, Chief, I won't let you down" Rivers said enthusiastically.

"Cut the drama" grumbled the Chief.

"Ok, Chief" he said, rather put down. He picked up his file and left for his new office, something that cheered him up greatly.

When he got to his desk he was the happiest man alive. "I got my first case" he sung repeatedly. He thought the day couldn't get better, but it did when a stunning vixen walked past his office. She was a fox, about as tall as tall as him. Her shoulder length raven hair was quite beautiful .She wore a halter top, jeans and tan jacket. She had to be Carmelita. He was entranced by her, although he'd heard of her from others around the office, he truly was surprised by her beauty.

Her office, he noticed, was a hallway down from his. So, he walked to it, to find her busy over some papers. On most of them was a picture of the infamous Sly Cooper, or a shadowy form of him.

"Ahem, I'm the new inspector from down the hall" he said.

"Hello then," she said, not bothering to look up from her papers "inspector…?

"Call me Kyle." he said quickly.

"Alright, Kyle, do you have a reason for being here or are you just wasting my time?" she responded, her Spanish accent sounded quite sexy, at least to Kyle.

"I just wanted to say hi and know if you were open for dinner." he said smoothly.

"No" she said plainly.

"No?" he asked.

"No, I'm not open for dinner." she replied.

"What a shame, how about tomorrow?"

"Why are they always the persistent" she grumbled under her breath "No, I'm not open for today or any other day, now I've got work to do." she said, and with that, shut the door in his face.

He stood there, stunned. He was angry of course, but for some reason, he wanted her even more. He had to get her to go out with him. He had to, at all costs.

As he stood there, thinking about it, he heard the phone ring. He checked that no one was watching, and leaned his ear on the door. He could hear them talking. "Barely" he thought.

"Yes, I remember about my visit this morning" Carmelita said, a little annoyed "I'm not as forgetful as you."

"Ah, yes, I bet you're right." The voice on the other side said. His voice was a bit raspy, obviously the voice of an old man. "I need you to stop by the clinic again."

"All right, why do you want me to come by again? I'm very busy." She replied, even more annoyed.

"Well, we need to check for a few cancers." said the old man.

"Fine, when do you want me to be there, **again**." She said, obviously angry.

Kyle heard no more as he had to leave because the Chief had opened his door. Kyle dashed back to office, and was careful not to shut the door too loudly. He held a deep breath, and then he let out a sigh.

"I didn't even get to hear that much" he said, and sighed again as he walked to his desk. "Well," one part of him thought "you'll just have to follow her, hell you don't know what clinic it is. You don't want anyone to pull the moves on your woman, do you?"

"No, it wouldn't be right" he said to himself. "You don't want to be a stalker, do you? Plus, she's not even your woman, and it's a doctor's clinic. Why else would they check for cancer?"

"It could be a code, and she's as good as yours, who else could she belong to?"

"I've heard some rumors about her and Cooper." He said in a whisper.

"Come on, he's a thief, she's a cop, like that would ever work out. On the other hand, you are an inspector at Interpol, just like her." The voice said making, although he hated to admit it, a lot of sense. Who else to be with a cop, then a cop? It made more sense than he wanted it to. A lot more sense than he wanted it to.

"All right, but we just follow her, no making contact or anything, and just this once."

However the voice was gone. So he walked to his desk to read his case file. The Black Hand gang was wanted for some murders, a robbery or two, nothing special.

As the day wore on, he was bored (which he shouldn't have been, because he was on a case) and thinking of Carmelita. He had heard others talk about her being the hottest, body and temper, but she never had any dates with anyone, as far as anyone knew anyway. She had rejected every officer who asked her out. Martha, another detective, was constantly spreading rumors about her and Cooper having moments of passionate kissing and, well, we all know. He looked at his clock and saw it was about 6:00, time he went out to wait in his car.

He had been waiting for a long time in his car for Carmelita to come out. He wished he had heard the time the appointment was at. The Chief had such rotten timing.

He figured he should move his car, as it was in plain site. So, he moved the car into the alley between Interpol and the building next to it. He had been waiting for 2 hours now, and it was 8:00. Surely the doctor's office was not open too much longer?

The question was answered not a moment later by Carmelita coming out of the building and going to her red convertible. He went to start his car just to find it was already on.

"Just as well, she would hear it start, and if that's the car you can afford as an inspector…" he trailed off thinking about himself in that car, which he made better by being in it and kissing Carmelita.

He snapped back to reality, not liking that he had to, when Carmelita started her car. When she was a block away, he pulled out from his hiding spot to follow her.

Yeah, I know, a missed opportunity, right? Tell me what you think.


	2. The Doc Dies

Welcome to chapter 2, those of you who didn't fall asleep during the first chapter that is.

Reviews

Nee Knight: You're right about Kyle, except it's that he makes up his mind before it gets the chance to register with his brain (excluding conversations with himself).

E.J. Cooper: You so started better than I did. Hope the writers block clears up soon. Chapter 2 is on the way!

AngelLadyG: Yup, you're right. It is cool, and the update is here (yay).

Heiduska: He is weird, weirder than you know.

I don't own Sly (Sucker Punch), I never will, and I never want to have to say this again.

Chapter 2 The Doctor Dies

Kyle had followed Carmelita for a quarter of an hour when she stopped in front of a large doctor's clinic. It was the "Paris Clinic" as the letters above the door said. The building had 5 floors, with half of the wall being windows.

Kyle also noticed it was the clinic next to his favorite pizza store. The Pizza Place was its simple name. "What an alibi" he thought. "I might have just been here for pizza." So he parked in front of it.

"There, it's a doctor's clinic, nothing more. Are you happy?" Kyle said to himself.

"No, I'm not." replied his thoughts. "How do you know that the doctor's don't have affairs of the heart with their patients?"

"Oh, I don't know what that means" he said sarcastically. "It's a doctor's clinic and she's seeing a very old doctor by the sound of his voice".

"How do you know he doesn't have throat injury, or smokes a lot? You don't want her to get lung cancer from his second hand smoke, do you?" the voice replied.

"You have yet to prove to me that he is a smoker." Kyle said coolly.

"You have yet to prove to me he's not." replied the voice, coolly.

"He's right there." said Kyle, pointing at the old, quite old, doctor that had met Carmelita on the front steps. It was a mouse, wearing small round glasses on his wrinkled face, and a white doctor's uniform. His tail moved very slowly, hardly leaving the ground.

"Hello Doctor Rotsworth." said Carmelita when she met him. "Shouldn't you be inside?" she asked.

"I needed some fresh air" Replied the doctor in his raspy voice. "And you're my last patient of the night"

"Fine, you win." said the voice angrily.

"Well, I might as well get a pizza." Kyle said, but the voice was gone again.

When Kyle was halfway through his pizza, and his fifth beer, he got up and went to the bathroom. His walk became a stagger, and his vision was going fuzzy. He got inside the bathroom, and collapsed on the floor.

At the clinic, Carmelita was back paying at the counter. Doctor Rotsworth walked out to go home. "Retirement's coming so close now, mind you, I deserve it" he said to himself.

"Oh, I think your retirement is coming really soon." said someone in front of him. The doc looked up to see a man, disguised pretty well. Whoever it was wore a red jacket that covered his face completely. His tail "If he has one" thought the doctor, was in his pants. He wore grey sweatpants, and had black gloves on, which is how the doctor saw he had a silenced pistol in his left hand.

"What do you want, and you should know an inspector of Interpol will walk out of this clinic any moment" Said Rotsworth, scared but not showing it.

"I know that, which brings us to our next subject quite soon." Said whoever it was. "Keep away from my girl."

"I don't think Carmelita is you or anyone else's girl" said the doc quite calmly. "However I'm just her doctor, so you have no need to threaten me."

"Oh, I need to do more than threaten you for that remark." It said quite coldly. "She is my woman, and you don't doubt who my lady is." The man pointed his gun at the doctor.

The doctor decided to run for the clinic. Even being old he was in good enough shape to try to make it inside the clinic for safety.

The man simply shot him in the back. He groaned and leaned against the doors, panting and moaning.

"I said I would do more than threaten you." And the man shot him in the back again.

The doctor groaned one last time as he slid to the concrete sidewalk in front of the doors to the building. The man ran over to Kyle's empty car and jumped in. A few seconds later, the car was hot wired, and he drove off around the corner.

About a minute later, Carmelita walked to the doors to find a collapsed doctor in front of them. "God, he probably had a heart attack." She said as she ran to his body. Of course, once Carmelita saw the bloody spots on his coat, she knew it wasn't a heart attack. She pulled out her radio to tell the police about the murder.

"Hello, this is Carmelita Fox of Interpol. I have a murder victim at the Paris Clinic. He has two bullet wounds in his back. Murderer is no where to be seen, or any suspects." She radioed in. Then she looked up to find a note on the doors.

"Dear fools,

None of you are allowed to touch my woman, or doubt she is mine. The doc did,

And if you do you might end up like him. Touch Carmelita Fox and die!

Robert Johnson,

Carmelita's only love

She was waiting for about five minutes when the Paris PD showed up. She knew she would have to explain a ton of things she didn't know the answer to, but she was spared when she heard a somewhat familiar voice yell "Where did my car go!" She looked over to see Kyle in front of the pizza place. "Who took my car?" he yelled at the street.

Kyle woke up from his black out on a toilet in one of the pizza places stalls. He jumped up and looked around the bathroom. He must have had either too much pizza or beer. He probably had a beer too many. He walked out of the bathroom to go finish his pizza. However when he got his table, he looked out to find his car was gone.

"What in the..?" he yelled as he went outside to yell at the street "Where did my car go!" He looked over and was surprised to see the Paris Police Department standing outside the clinic, hauling someone away in a body bag.

"What happened here?" he asked as he ran up. Carmelita answered his question.

"Someone murdered my doctor, and apparently stole your car" she said "Why are you here?" she gave him her own question back.

"I was simply getting a bit of pizza." He told her acting like he was completely upset by her question.

"Hey, are you gonna pay for your pizza, dude." said the wolf who was working at the counter. He was short, probably a teenager. He wore a red apron, with jeans and a white shirt. He had a plain red hat over his short red hair. He had silver fur like Kyle, only darker, and green eyes, which were looking at the police and body bag. "Whoa, man, what did you do?" he asked.

"I got my god damn car stolen if you must know." Kyle was obviously very angry. His fur was on end, and he was glaring death at everyone. "Yes, I plan to pay for my pizza."

"All right, break it up you two; we need to get you both, and the vixen, to the station for an interrogation" said one of the officers in a rather rough voice.

"Why do I need to get interrogated, my car was stolen, simple as that." replied Kyle angrily. "Plus I need to pay for my pizza."

"We'll see that it's covered, but you're coming with us right now." said the officer "And we need you to give us a description of your car and license." he ended saying it like it was final, which it was. Carmelita, Kyle, and the pizza boy got in the squad car, in the back, and then headed for the police station.

"How humiliating." thought Kyle. "A day as inspector and I'm already a murder suspect, and manage to get my car stolen. I do get to talk with Carmelita though"

"So what were you at the doctor's for?" he asked Carmelita.

"It's none of your business, Kyle." She wasn't in the mood to talk with him. She would need her breath to tell the story to the Paris PD a few million times.

The wolf from the pizza place asked "What happened back there?"

Kyle replied in a very angry growl "I got my car stolen, that's all I know."

Carmelita said "someone claiming to be a Robert Johnson shot my doctor twice in the back." Her voice showed no expression.

"How do you know who it was?" Kyle asked slightly calmer because he was finally talking to Carmelita.

"He left a note." She handed him the note that was on the door. Kyle and the pizza boy read it, and looked at it skeptically.

"Yeah, I have a question" said Kyle "Do you even know a Robert Johnson?"

"No, it's obviously an alias." She told him with a hint of anger back in her voice.

"Hey, that's what I thought." retorted Kyle. He looked out his window "So much for talking to Carmelita." He thought.

Now it is time for you to review me. Bwahahaha!


	3. Interrogation

Welcome to chapter 3, if you don't hate me.

Review time!

Heiduska: The only one who reviewed Chapter 2, sad. Anyway, don't worry, or maybe you should. Bwahahahahaha!

Don't own Sly(Sucker Punch) so stop bugging me!

Oh, and in my story Interpol isn't the only police in Paris.

And now to the main event (which is pretty sad if it's my main event.)

Chapter 3 Interrogation

The squad car pulled up to the police station of Paris. The three passengers in the back got out. Kyle didn't look at all happy. He looked more ready to stab whatever fool tried to question him, which was exactly what he was thinking.

Carmelita was angry to, but only because now she had to explain this at least a dozen times, and then they would ask her questions she didn't know the answer to, a dozen times. She didn't know why regular police had so much trouble getting things done. Interpol was far more organized.

The pizza kid looked ready to throw up. The silence on the car ride had made him nervous, and being questioned by police scared him. He saw so many TV shows where police scared everyone into submission. He knew he was innocent, but it still scared him to death.

The police escorted the three into the station. When they got inside, the pizza boy ran to the bathroom, being pursued by an officer, who walked out a few minutes later yelling "Get something for this kids stomach." and supporting the kid as he walked out with shaking legs.

When they got to the interrogation rooms, the kid fainted. "Maybe he stole some of my beer." Kyle thought as he looked at the unconscious heap that had got him a pizza not an hour ago. "Man, I didn't get to finish my pepperoni pizza" Kyle moaned.

Kyle went into one room while Carmelita went into another. Once inside Kyle was seated at a table, with a vehicle description sheet in front of him. "Where's my pen?" he asked annoyingly.

"We'll give you the pen, after you answer a few questions." said the officer in front of him. He wore a classic cop uniform with no hat. He was a lion, a lot taller than Kyle. His fur was a very dark tan, and his eyes were blue like Kyle's, only darker. His mane was a light brown, practically like his fur.

"Where were you between the times of 9:47 and 10:03?" the lion asked as he leaned into Kyle's face.

"I was at the Pizza Place, in the bathroom." Kyle said clearly bored and annoyed.

"So if we ask the kid out there, Jeff, when he wakes up, he'll say you went to the bathroom during that time?" the lion asked Kyle in a way as though he was top suspect.

"Yes detective…?"

"Carrel"

"Detective Carrel, I went in the bathroom, and I was in the bathroom the whole time."

"It seems odd you happened to be there at the same time as Carmelita, on the day you asked her out, and the note says 'Carmelita's only love'. Were you just there out of coincidence, or did you follow Carmelita, and get hungry and murderous on the way?"

"That is my favorite pizza place. I go there a lot. It was just a coincidence." Kyle explained, sounding pretty innocent.

"Fine, here is a pen, take this out to the front desk and fill out the form with it, turn it in to Casey when you're done." The lion ordered while he handed a pen to Kyle. "If Jeff is awake, send him in here."

"I'll do that." Kyle agreed, much happier than when this whole thing started. It didn't take forever, thank god.

Carmelita was still in the interrogation room. "For the millionth time, It took a while to pay the nurse, couldn't operate the register." she growled "When I was done paying, I went to get my car and go home. However, I found the doctor lying on the ground in front of the doors. I thought he had a heart attack or stroke, but when I saw the bullet wounds, I knew it wasn't either, it was murder. I radioed in the murder and found this note on the doors. When you guys got there, I had been waiting for about five minutes. I hadn't done or seen anything in that time."

"So, you didn't see any suspects, or hear anything?" asked her interrogator, a leopard as tall as her. He looked like a seventy's detective and even had sunglasses (imagine Starsky with sunglasses on, and as a leopard).

"NO, detective Dram, I did not see or hear anything, I came out to find the dead doctor, and the note, that's it." Her temper was on its very last straw for certain, and the detective must have known it because he quickly said "Do you know who might be 'Carmelita's only love'."

Carmelita thought about it. It might be Kyle, for he was nearby. Nobody else would be cocky enough to call themselves her only love. Nobody except… "Cooper" she said quietly.

"What was that?"

"It must have been Cooper!" she yelled, scaring the detective to death.

"You couldn't mean Sly Cooper, infamous master thief? Why would he call you his only love?"

Carmelita hadn't heard that, she yelled, again scaring the detective, "Damn it, that cocky raccoon bastard!"

"All right, lady, please stop yelling." The detective screamed "So Sly Cooper is another suspect, anyone else?"

"NO!" her temper had gone off, completely. The detective cowered in the corner of the room as it did. "I have told you all I can and need to, so can I go now!" she bellowed at him.

The detective, having lost his voice, simply nodded and continued to sit in the corner as she left. While she was leaving, she glared at him, causing him to whimper. "You call yourself a police officer; you would break down and cry at a shootout." Causing him to squeeze himself as far into his corner as possible.

After she left the room, she noticed the kid still hadn't woken up. "He's out cold, we'll have to interview him tomorrow." The officer told her as she walked by. "Coward" she muttered under her breath.

At the front desk, she saw Kyle handing the vehicle form to the man at the front desk. He sighed and turned to see Carmelita, at which he smiled and asked "Um, I know you kind of suspect me in this, but I need a ride home, my car is kind of, well still missing." He was blushing profusely as he asked, and was sweating beyond control.

"All right" Carmelita agreed "but ask me out once and you are walking."

"Sounds fair, I won't ask you out." Kyle said reluctantly.

When they got to Carmelita's car, Kyle exclaimed "What a car! I got to get me one of these!" To which Carmelita responded "Ha, you're not going to be able to afford one for a long time. It took me 9 bonuses to buy this."

"Bonuses, what bonuses?" Kyle asked.

"The bonuses you get when you bring in a criminal." She said as though it was obvious, which it really was.

"Oh…" Kyle moaned "I better get to work on the Black Hand gang." He thought.

In about 10 minutes, they came to his apartments, Riverseen apartments was their name. The last name Rivers was kind of a joke around here. There were 2 buildings that made it up. Both buildings were 4 stories tall, one a** lot **more costly than the other. Kyle lived in the cheaper side. "I'm gonna have to stay like that for a while if I want this car." he thought painfully.

"Bye Carmelita" he said sleepily. It had been a long day, and a longer night. He was about to walk to his apartment when he heard her say "That's Inspector Fox to you Detective Rivers."

"I told you to call me Kyle." he yelled back to her.

"And I'm calling you Detective Rivers." she yelled as she drove off. Her temper wasn't that bad after the poor detective got hit with it.

Kyle walked up to his apartment. Went inside and fell asleep on the floor in front fireplace on his way to the bedroom.

On her drive home, Carmelita thought about why Cooper would go so far for her love. Cooper had never killed anyone before, and stole from criminals only, so why would he kill an innocent doctor for no real reason? It couldn't be Cooper, unless he had gone crazy. That and the doctor was killed with a gun, Cooper didn't use guns, or any real weapons, just his cane.

"Why doesn't anything ever make sense in my life?" Carmelita asked herself as she drove home. "Why?"

Review me please.


	4. A Car, Cousin, and Chief

None of you are reading this anymore are you? Liars! Here is chapter 4.

All my good reviewers: thanks

Heiduska: I have to keep my fans happy. Do you really know anything? Nice evil laugh.

E.J. Cooper: Don't worry, Sly is coming soon. I'm sure you'll think of something. And I can't tell you who it is. My computer has a very good spell and grammar check. Yes, I answer questions really randomly.

Chapter 4 A Car, Cousin, and a Chief

Kyle woke up late the next morning, really late. "Crap!" he yelled when he saw the clock next to his bed reading 11:00. He was dressed and out the door in 2 minutes. Toast crumbs littered his coat, and he managed to wear his loosest pants, but forgot a belt. He noticed this when he got to Interpol and his pants fell down in the elevator.

When he got to his desk, he noticed the hangover for the first time. He had woken up at 2 AM, and before going to bed drank a lot of beer, a lot of beer. So when Carmelita walked in to ask him about how he got to work, and about his car. His first reaction was covering his ears and moaning "Not so loud". However, he then thought about it, and looked out his office window.

"What in the hell!" he yelled and shot out of his office. Carmelita followed him, having a feeling his car was back.

In the parking lot, Kyle was staring at a green skylark, his jaw as low as possible. "Get the police, we have evidence." he said plainly.

"This is your car?" Carmelita asked "Why do you have your car back?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how did you get it back?"

"It was there when I got up this morning"

They both stared at the car for a moment before going in to call the Paris PD and tell them about his car.

They waited for the Paris PD who took the car with very few questions. Apparently, Carmelita's temper was now known at both Interpol and the police station of Paris. "Thank you god." thought Kyle while he rubbed his temples and let Carmelita talk.

"So where was the car found?" asked the lion who had questioned Kyle last time.

"Detective Rivers found it in his parking lot this morning."

"Are you sure he didn't know where it was?"

"I'm pretty sure he didn't"

"And he just happened to notice it after you asked and not before?"

"I woke up late this morning, and didn't notice anything, not even my hangover, until I got here." Kyle told the officer, wanting them all to leave.

"Thank you for your cooperation, we'll check out your car." The officer told them obviously not believing a word they said, turned around and left with his fellow officers.

After the Paris PD left, Carmelita told Kyle maybe he should sit in his office and drink a little coffee. Kyle agreed quite happily.

On their way to Kyle's office, Chief Rob caught them.

"Hey, why are you here so late Detective Rivers?" he asked in a very short angry way.

"Not so loud, and I woke up late this morning, I had a rough night." Kyle explained.

"Rough night, eh? What happened?" the Chief asked in a suspicious manner.

"Someone murdered my doctor, and stole his car." Carmelita told him.

"Interesting story, maybe you should tell it to me." the Chief said, as more of a command than a suggestion.

"Let me go and tell after you lunch" Kyle said, hardly awake.

"All right, but both of you better tell me during lunch, and Carmelita, some kid is here to see you."

"That must be Fernando."

Carmelita and Kyle walked toward Carmelita's office. "Who's Fernando?" Kyle asked.

"He's my cousin. He flew in from Spain, I needed a relative"

"I guess I would too, if some crazy guy was calling me his, and killing people."

"Ah, Carmelita" said a fox, slightly shorter than Carmelita, although otherwise almost the same (except he's a dude). The only real difference was that he had black hair.

"Fernando!" Carmelita cried and they hugged each other, although that meant Carmelita let go of Kyle, who fell flat on his face.

"Oh, Fernando, this is Kyle." Carmelita said as she hoisted Kyle off the ground. "Kyle this is Fernando."

"Hello" Kyle said as he and Fernando shook hands. "I think I can make it to my office, just wake me up for lunch if I'm late." He staggered down the hall to his office, which he got to, and as predicted fell asleep in his chair.

He was woken up later by someone pounding on his door. "Oye, you holgazan bastardo! (Sorry if these aren't the best translations) Get up!" It was Carmelita yelling at him through the door, which meant it was lunchtime, time to explain the story to the Chief.

"All right, I'm up, stop yelling!" Kyle yelled back as he got up from his chair, which took more effort than he thought it would. He got to the door and walked out directly into Carmelita, quite literally face-to-face.

"Watch where you're going you idiota!" Carmelita yelled as she pushed him off, right back into his office and chair.

"Aww….man, I have to get up, again." Kyle groaned.

"The Chief is getting restless." Fernando yelled from down the hall.

"Let's go you moron!" Carmelita yelled. The temper was back on track. They proceeded to the Chief's office, where he was sitting with a newspaper, and a chicken salad. "Well, the newspaper told me some of the story, now I need you to fill in the blanks. Such as how my best detective failed to catch **another **criminal and my newest detective managed to loose his car to a murderer!" Chief Rob bellowed into Carmelita and Kyle's faces, obviously not very pleased. "If you think I will let **any **detective of mine make a mistake like this twice and keep their jobs, you're wrong. If you so much as fail to catch a robber who stole an old ladies purse, I will fire you faster than this."

He held up the newspaper and lit it on fire with the lighter in his pocket. It burned fast, really fast, which made Kyle as nervous as when he got his first case. Adding a hangover to the picture was not a good idea. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. Kyle ducked out of the room, down the hall, and into the bathroom.

"Squirming dumbass" Chief Rob said "Now what happened down at that clinic?" he asked Carmelita, in a "if I don't like the answer, you are history" way.

"I was paying for my check up when it happened" Carmelita told the story. "I went to leave when I found the doctor dead on the concrete outside the doors. I immediately radioed in the murder, and looked for anything, but whoever did it was gone, with Kyle's car. Kyle came out shortly after the Paris PD showed up and said his car was stolen. We were brought in to the police station, interrogated, and went home." she finished.

"All right, get back to work, and tell Kyle he can too. I don't want him to puke in my office." The Chief finished and started to eat his salad. Carmelita left, and closed the door behind her. That was just what she needed, another reason for her job to be hanging by an even thinner thread. She would have to catch Sly on his next heist, have to.

On her way down the hallway, she ran into a rather pale furred Kyle (Yes, was THAT scared). Who was extremely relieved to hear he didn't have to talk to the Chief. "OhthankgodOhthankgod" he chanted on the way back to his office.

Carmelita went back to hers to tell Fernando about how lunch with the chief went.

She didn't know how much of "just what she needed" she was about to get.

Now, I must be reviewed.


	5. Cooper Heist

You get the picture, this is chapter 5.

Reviewers:

Heiduska: I have too much time on my hands (love that song!). He's in this chapter, and a few others. You'll never guess who.

E.J. Cooper: No complaints, yay. You think you're there now, you haven't seen anything yet.

Nee Knight: At least you read it now. Yeah, sad, but the story might slow down in future chapters.

Ultimatelife: Glad to hear it.

DivineGuardian: Don't worry (or do), and he's in this chapter. The Spanish might help.

Me no own Sly, Sucker Punch do that.

Chapter 5 Cooper Heist

"All right Sly, let's get this over with fast, and please don't flirt with Carmelita again." Bentley's voice came through the binoc-u-com

"Aww, come on, thieving isn't any fun without Carmelita to flirt with, and run from." Sly responded from his rooftop spot on the apartments where a famous guy lived, at least a famous drug lord of Paris.

"One of these days Sly, one of these days, but right now we have to get that Kamahis vase from Big Bert, the largest drug dealer in France." Bentley said with emphasis on the last part.

"You're not scared, are you Bent?"

"Yes, Sly, this is the biggest drug lord in France. Security is going to be tight."

"Tighter than Murray in a new swimsuit?"

"Hey!" Murray's voice was added to the fray "It's not that tight." he stated.

"Sly, this looks like an apartment building, but everyone living there works for Big Bert, and the entire building is his drug house. It's just very well disguised."

"Kinda like the van?" Sly joked.

"All right, let's just get this over with" Bentley whined.

"Fine, I'll be in and out in a minute or less." Sly turned off his binoc-u-com and went in the air vent.

Sly crawled through the air vent into a large dining room, with a lot of guards. Sly took a moment to count them.

"1…2...3...4…5…6...7...8…9…10...11...12...13…14…15, 15 guards" he whispered. He pulled out his binoc-u-com and asked Bentley "Any easy way through this?"

"Unfortunately, no. The best way in is to use that pipe" he said indicating a sewage pipe in the corner "to get to that chandelier" he was indicating the largest chandelier Sly had ever seen hanging above the middle of the room. "which has a laser field around it. Then jump down on the other side of the room."

"I thought you said this wasn't easy?"

"Well, I warned you." said Bentley, who then turned off his binoc-u-com for a moment. "Sly is driving me crazy" he told Murray.

"It's just how Sly is little buddy."

"All right, I'll put up with it" Bentley said acting serious. Murray smiled; he knew Bentley would always be there for Sly.

Meanwhile, back at the heist, Sly had climbed the pipe, and was now dodging lasers while he was crossing the chandelier. When he got to the other side, he did a basic swan dive, into a flip, and landed soundlessly on his feet.

"I thought this was supposed to be hard, Bent." He said into his binoc-u-com.

"Well the next part is. You cannot go directly between the vases, or you'll trip an alarm."

Sly walked into the hall to find what Bentley meant; there was a gigantic collection of vases on stands going through the hall. As directed, he jumped and ducked his way through the hall, until at a pair of large wooden doors.

"Is it through this door?" he asked Bentley.

"No, that's just a room full of guards to trap intruders. The real one is in a small space behind the last vase stand. But you can't move the other vase to get it, and the alarm is still on"

Sly put away his binoc-u-com, and carefully removed the vase (these aren't big stone stands, but skinny wooden ones) from its hiding place. Of course, he had to put his calling card in the spot it was. He put it in his red pack, and went back through the hall, to the window at the end.

He jumped out and climbed a pipe to the rooftop, where he met none other than Carmelita.

"Hello, beautiful." he said with a familiar grin on his face.

"Oh no" Bentley moaned "he's flirting again." he told Murray.

"All right Ringtail, I'm bringing you in." Carmelita said aiming her shock pistol at Sly.

"I'm so glad you're finally letting me into your heart." Sly replied.

"I meant to prison."

"But how am I going to flirt with you there?"

"You won't"

"You wouldn't be so cruel as not to visit me?"

"You can bet your ringed tail I would."

"Ah, Carmelita, you need to take a vacation. You're becoming far too black and white."

"I'm not; I'm just making sure criminals like you don't hurt anyone again."

"Since when have I ever hurt anyone but criminals?"

"You killed my doctor."

"What, I didn't even know you had a doctor."

"Oh shut it Raccoon. Who else would call themselves my only love?"

"Carmelita, you are my only love, but I would never go so far as to kill someone for you. I already have you."

"You aren't my only love, and you don't have me."

"Then why do you still chase me?"

"I want to see you behind bars."

"We both know that's not true."

"Shut it Ringtail, you're going to jail." And she fired her shock pistol at him.

Sly dodged the shot, and started running over the rooftop. He jumped to the next roof and another, and another, with Carmelita close behind, at the end of the last roof; he abruptly turned around and kissed her before jumping onto the van. "Hit it Murray!" he yelled. Murray hit the gas and they were off into the Paris night.

None of them managed to notice the red jacketed figure in the alley who watched the whole thing. It clenched its hands in rage, for it had only seen the kiss.

"Cooper, I will kill you." it swore in a truly possessed voice. Then it turned around, and entered the apartments.

Carmelita stood on the roof. Part of her was flattered, a lot of her was angered, and all of her was disappointed. She had failed to catch Cooper, and that meant her job was as good as gone.

Now, maybe Carmelita would have decided what job to have after she was fired. Maybe she would have decided to swear to kill cooper too. However, before she even got the chance to think about anything, she heard the fire alarm go off in the apartments. She went back to them over the rooftops and into the window Sly had come out of. The guards had already fled down the stairs and outside. Carmelita was puzzled by the fact there was no smoke, or any other sign of a fire.

She went downstairs and by the front door, a case that said "Break in case of fire" had been broken. It had apparently held an axe. Carmelita quickly noticed what this might mean. She ran outside, and stopped at the front of the crowd in horror.

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun Reviews please


	6. So Long Fernando

The cliffhanger comes to close, in chapter 6.

For those who still review this crap: thank you.

E.J. Cooper: So many damns. It's good to know. I use the phrase "Write on".

Heiduska: Hey, I update pretty fast. There's a few more "Sly in actions" to come. Or are there?

Owning Sly is Sucker Punch's job, not mine.

Chapter 6 So Long Fernando

On the roof of Carmelita's squad car was Fernando, axe sticking from the center of his chest. On his hands were many cuts, as though he tried to fend off whoever held the axe. Besides where the axe was, he had another gash on chest, to the right side going diagonally. Her squad car window was shattered on the passenger side.

Carmelita pulled out her shock pistol. "Who did this?" she asked, her voice trembling with rage. "WHO DID THIS?" she yelled, causing the drug dealers to back away a few steps.

"Now now, little momma, we didn't see nothing." said a large weasel wearing a tux.

"You are in enough trouble as it is, seeing as how you and the people who live at your apartments are all carrying pounds of drugs." Which was true seeing as how when they ran out, they took as many drugs as they could salvage, some hidden very poorly "So don't call me 'little momma'" she said holding up one finger "and tell me everything you know." She brought up the second finger.

"All right, I'm Big Bert" the weasel said, living up to his name. He was the tallest person there and the widest too. He was bald (well, as bald as animals go) with tan fur. "And we didn't see nothing, just walked out to find him like this. We're only out here because of the fire alarm."

"Thank you; now get in a circle while I wait for reinforcements to arrest you all."

"All right homies, she got us, so sit tight like she's saying." Big Bert ordered his "workers".

"Now wait, I ain't following the instructions of some vixen, I'd rather take her in for some fun" said a golden retriever who was the second tallest one there. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just some jeans.

"Come on, you know you can't do that, Garland. It isn't right" Big Bert told the retriever. "She just lost her brother."

"He was my cousin." Carmelita interjected.

"I don't care who she just lost, I ain't getting arrested"

"And I'm not havin us bein chased for murdering a cop."

"It's just a cop."

"We haven't killed a soul yet, and I don't plan to."

"Why haven't we killed one yet?"

"Cuz, you fool, we kill one, and not only will it be easier for cops to find us, but we have a better reason to be found by cops. We're drug dealers, not murderers, or rapists. We carry guns, but we don't use them. Plus, she appears to be a very angry cop."

"I don't care what you say, I'm taking her.

No, you ain't."

"I'd like to see you stop me." Garland said as he started walking towards Carmelita. Big Bert punched him in the face as he was. Garland staggered then pulled out a 9mm and

shot Big Bert in the chest three times. Big Bert groaned and fell on his side dead. Garland spat on him and advanced towards Carmelita again. Now, in killing Big Bert, he forgot to watch Carmelita, whose was now considerably closer. Carmelita kneed him in the gut and shot him with her shock pistol. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"If you want to join him, don't get in a circle" Carmelita threatened as she slipped some handcuffs on him. The entire quantity of workers sat in a circle as quickly as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 half hour earlier

Fernando was standing by the squad car. Carmelita had climbed to the roof half an hour ago. He was getting extremely bored. She could have let him help to capture Cooper. But no, it was her precious job to catch Cooper. Fernando knew better. Carmelita didn't want him to interfere, and screw up, or interrupt Sly flirting with her.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the fire alarm going off. He hoped Carmelita was ok. But he knew she would be. His cousin was the most likely to survive anything in his whole family.

Again, his thoughts were rudely interrupted by someone coming out of the apartment doors. It was a figure dressed in a red jacket with a hood covering his face, grey sweatpants, black gloves, and what drew the most attention, an axe.

Fernando slowly backed away from the advancing figure and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Carmelita's only love, and she's been cheating on me." Its voice was truly scary. The very sound of it made Fernando shiver.

"I've heard of you" Fernando said "You're not her only love, you're loco."

"Oh no, I'm her first and only love. She broke my life, I'm going to get it back, by her loving me, or her life shattering like mine did. And cheating on me has penalties."

He lifted the axe and swung at Fernando, who dodged and grabbed the axe. The man kicked him in the stomach, and raised the axe for another swing. Fernando managed to grab the axe, but it required him to grab both sides of the blade, cutting his hands. He grabbed the wood with one hand and punched his opponent in the face with the other. The man tripped Fernando, forcing him to fall over, and be forced into a position with his back to the ground. Fernando was at disadvantage though, because his opponent put his weight on the axe. Fernando was strong, but not strong enough to hold his opponent's weight and force. The axe blade was nearing his neck. He took one hand and grabbed the blade so it could not pierce his neck, but it gave a pretty nasty wound to Fernando's hand.

Fernando rolled forcing him and his opponent to stand again. His opponent yanked the axe back and pressed it forward, giving Fernando another gash in his hand. The man hit Fernando in the face with the handle of the axe. Fernando was forced to let go of the axe, and fall back onto the passenger side window, which cracked under the force when it got hit. He regained his senses just in time to duck from the coming axe blade, which shattered the window on impact. He punched his opponent in the gut and jumped back, so he was in front of the car. The man swung the axe at his stomach, which Fernando could only dodge by jumping on the hood of the car. Unfortunately for him, that was exactly what his opponent wanted. The man chopped him in the chest. Fernando fell back on the roof of the car, and his opponent climbed on the hood and raised his axe.

"Why?" Fernando asked weakly.

"She cheated on me" whispered the man, which then brought the axe down on Fernando.

"Now, as you managed to catch the largest drug dealer in the country, even if he's dead, and you lost your cousin, I'm going to let you keep your job." Chief Rob said trying to comfort Carmelita in the slightest of ways.

"I don't need sympathy Chief; I need this creep in jail before he hurts anyone else." Carmelita said, in a sad but still angry voice.

"I've already put an inspector on the case."

"Chief, there was a break-in back at Interpol." A young coyote detective informed the chief.

"What did he steal?"

"He didn't steal anything, but he left a note on Carmelita's office door."

"Two questions, what did he write on this note, and how did he know where her office was?"

"He didn't leave a paper note; he carved it into the door. And it said

'Carmelita, you are to kiss me and no one else. I will hunt whoever else you do, and if I fail, you lose a family member. Either you love me or lose your entire family, your choice. You owe me.

Robert Johnson,

Carmelita's only love'

We don't know how he knew, we think he must have used our website, you can do that."

"Since when did I agree to a website?"

"We figured it was mandatory, and it is, seeing as how we've used it to catch over 500 criminals to date."

"How has it done that?"

"People submit tips to where they might be, or if they've seen one."

"All right, you're dismissed. Carmelita, I suggest you go home and get some rest."

"Ok chief" Carmelita agreed and climbed into her convertible (driven there by the Chief, who knew she would need a ride and that she had left her keys on her desk) to go home. On the way was where she silently cried, and eliminated her top suspect; Sly. He was the one who kissed her and caused the death of her cousin. He was going to be brought in with "police brutality" for that. And whoever had killed her cousin was going to pay for it dearly.

It's not Sly so stop complaining. But still review please.


	7. The Old Kyle

Blah, blah, blah, this is chapter 7.

Reviewer's who actually read the story, comments are below.

Heisuska: He is insane. Will he succeed? I think you'll find out, so just read the horribly suspenseful story

Clockwerk: It was Robert, not Kyle.

Lt. Cooper: Not that many more, and you do not drama king. I'm younger than you!

Zanikra: Read on and find out if you dare.

I don't own Sly, and I wish Sucker Punch would let me stop saying this.

Chapter 7 The Old Kyle (Warning: contains slight flashback)

Kyle was in his office, rereading his case file, seeing as how he didn't really read it the first time. He had slept remarkably better last night, and got in the office happier than anyone else. He still didn't know about Fernando.

From what he had read, the Black Hand gang ran a minor drug operation, robbed 7 convenience stores, and murdered an enemy drug dealer, a drug addict who didn't pay them, and he hadn't read the last person yet, nor would he soon.

Kyle checked his watch. It was lunchtime, and he was hungry. He would finish the file afterwards. He couldn't work on an empty stomach.

On his way to the elevator (he eats out of his office), he passed Carmelita's office, which had the door open before, but now that it was closed, he could see the message written on it. Fernando was the first person to come to his mind. Robert only wrote the one note after the murder. Kyle knocked on the door. The reply he got was "Go away, I don't need your sympathy, I need to work." Deciding it was best not to intrude or anything, he simply continued walking down the hall.

He went out to lunch in his rent-a-car (his regular car was still in the police station), and got lunch at a nice café. While eating, he wondered what had happened to Fernando. He must have been murdered, but how? And who was this Robert Johnson? Why did he proclaim himself "Carmelita's only love"? If Kyle found out who was behind this. Carmelita already had enough trouble with Cooper, she didn't need some stalker. He had followed her, and he could admit was the wrong thing to do. The voice hadn't come back since, and he hadn't followed her since. He respected Carmelita; she even came into work the day after her cousin was murdered. He would show her this respect, somehow he would.

He paid for his lunch (which was a light toast and a few bowls of soup), and left back for Interpol. Although he decided he would stop by the Paris police station and check out how his car search was going.

He walked into the station and asked the man at the desk who might now what was going on with his car. His question didn't need to be answered, because Detective Carrel walked in to the room at that moment. "Here to confess?" he asked.

"Naw, I'm here about my car. How's the search going?"

"The 'search' has made little progress. Whoever did it was you, my guess, or some expert who didn't leave any prints, or anything, behind."

"My guess would be expert. But, I'm not gonna get my car back, so I'll just leave." And he did. He drove back to Interpol, and went to his office so he could read about that last murder victim.

The last murder was the oldest by far, it was eleven years old. Apparently, a previous detective managed to put two of the gang behind bars. He later got sniped in the street by another member of the gang, who was caught shortly afterwards. The detectives name was Kyle Peterson. "I hope that doesn't happen to me." Kyle thought. But it wasn't settled. That name rang a bell in Kyle's head somewhere, but he couldn't exactly remember what it was.

Eleven years ago, Tureen Lane, Paris.

"But I want to see the circus." complained a young wolf. "Why can't we go?"

"Because, circuses are no place to be, when you are at Paris." his mother said. "There are so many places to be, Cafes, Restaurants, the Eiffel Tower." She had a dreamy glaze over her eyes. "You don't want to be in some stuffed tent of lunatics when you could be here, right?"

"Humph" the boy looked over at the man walking down the street. He was tall, and had an Interpol badge on. The little kid must have shown how much he admired the badge, because the man smiled. Before he could say anything, there was a rifle shot. Everyone got down on the ground, even the cop. "Some cop" the kid's father said and made his way over to the cop. When he got there, he looked back at his son, a worried look on his face.

Back at reality

Kyle shook his head; he didn't know where that came. It couldn't have been him though, his dad ran off on him and him and his mom a long time ago. He hadn't come back since, and Kyle had no stepfathers. "Must have seen it in a movie" he whispered.

"Seen what in a movie?" asked Chief Rob. He was in the doorway, glaring at Detective Rivers.

"What have I done wrong Chief?"

"You've been working on the Black Hand gang for a week. And I wouldn't be angry but you've done nothing. No arrest attempts and you're reading the file just now. Which has almost everything on them." stated the Chief. "You've got one more week to arrest at least one member." The Chief shut the door behind him, leaving a stunned but accepting Kyle in the room. He hadn't really done anything in the time he had been here. He should have to get at least one member by the end of the week.

Kyle sighed, he had been an inspector for a week, and he was probably going to be fired in another. He had better find where they're located, at least, by the end of the day. He was almost done with the file, and all he knew was they were in south Paris.

He read on. It was his lucky day. The previous detective on the case had to find the gang after they relocated, and when he did, he retired. They were located in a four square block area. He grabbed his shock pistol, and some handcuffs. There were seven members left, after the three had been put in jail. He would need to get them all at once, just to be certain he wasn't fired, or sniped.

He grabbed his coat, and left his office. He was going to get all of them tonight, no other option.

Short Chapter, but the shortness might decrease.


	8. He Gets the Gang

Hello, this is Chapter 8 if you lost track already.

Heiduska: You'll find out in a while, a long while. I am difficult, ask any person who knows me.

WolfKeeper989: I did, and here are more of those "words" you like.

Lt. Cooper: Smart reader, it will all be unraveled in time.

Sly is not mine, or George Bush's, but Sucker Punch's property.

Chapter 8 He Gets the Gang

Kyle hurried to the elevator. Tonight, he was going to do his job right, and get to work. On the way, he passed the Chief, who had stopped to ask if Carmelita would take a little vacation. Her answer had of course, been "Crime doesn't take a vacation, so neither do I."

The Chief saw Kyle coming and started walking toward him. "Great, a lecture." thought Kyle. "Rivers, I guess you finally read the file?"

"Yes, Chief, and I'm in a hurry."

"That's the spirit." The Chief said with a rare smile crept across his face as Kyle almost ran to the elevator.

While in the elevator, Kyle loaded ammunition into his shock pistol. At the first floor, he holstered it and ran to his squad car.

The four square block area was in his old neighborhood. He hadn't visited it since his mother died when he was 18. He still knew it better than the back of his hand. He knew every nook, cranny, and alleyway. There was no place this gang could get away from him here.

He also knew which building was the best to get a view of what was going on in any one of the alleys. It was a surprise even to him that he still knew this place, every bit of it. He decided he should take the fire escape, more detective-like than an elevator.

He made his way up quickly, wanting to make sure he didn't miss anything. He could wait there all day, if he had to.

Luckily for him, that was not the case. When he got to the rooftop, he immediately noticed seven men below him. They all wore black pants, very tattered black pants, and a white shirt with a black hand-shaped mark on it. Six of them were wolves, and the last was a coyote. "They made this way to easy." Kyle thought. They all had their attention on one little rabbit- fellow, who appeared to be begging for mercy.

"I know I owe you drug money, but I don't have it. If I did, I would pay you." He begged. "Please, don't hurt me. I will pay you back as soon as I can."

"All right" the coyote said, standing up. "You know what, we'll only rough you up a little bit, and you'll give us what you got. Ok?" he was smiling a very malicious smile.

"O-O-Ok" the rabbit stuttered.

"John, Bill, give him a little reminder of how we do our business." The coyote ordered two of the wolves.

This, as he saw it, was Kyle's chance. He stood up and fired a round of shock bullets (whatever you call them, anyway) at the gang below. The rabbit fled down one way, two of the wolves ran in opposite directions, and the coyote took the last lane out. Four of the gang were caught in the rapid fire, and stunned before they could go anywhere.

The building Kyle had been on was a fairly short one, so he decided the best way down the place was jumping. His landing was pretty good, until he stumbled and ran head on into a trash can. "Damn it" he cursed as he got up. The jump hadn't taken long, so one of the wolves was still in sight. He shot at him and missed, but managed to hit a trash can and trip him. He fired again and hit him dead on. He could handcuff them later, right now he needed to get that wolf and coyote! He ran after the wolf, which was around the corner, waiting with a lead pipe.

Kyle dodged the swing and tried to shoot him with the shock pistol, but it was empty. "I should have brought more ammunition." Kyle thought as he dodged another swing and punched his offender in the face. The other wolf threw down the pipe, and tackled Kyle into the wall. Kyle kneed him in the stomach, causing him to stagger back. Kyle then rammed his opponent's head into the wall of the alley. He didn't want to deal with this guy when he woke up, so he handcuffed him.

Kyle went running around the alley so he could catch the coyote in his run. There was only one way out where the coyote was facing, and Kyle knew the fastest way to get there. He ran around just in time to catch the coyote running out of the alleyway. Kyle ran and tackled him, knocking them both to the ground. They both got up and started trading blows. Kyle finally got a good punch in and managed to cause his enemy to stagger back and charge him. Kyle ducked, grabbed the coyote's shirt, and threw him Superman style into a trash can.

He handcuffed the coyote, and who should drop by but the wolf from earlier. He head butted Kyle in the back, knocking him to the ground. There, he mercilessly started kicking Kyle, mostly to the ribs. Kyle grabbed a broom someone had thrown out and beat the wolf in the stomach with it. This held him off long enough for Kyle to stand, and break the broom on his enemy's head. His opponent fell to the ground.

Kyle would have liked to stay and catch his breath, but the other members of the now disarmed gang could awaken at any moment. He dragged the two unconscious criminals to where the first four he downed were. They were still there, unconscious. "Thank God" thought Kyle.

He quickly handcuffed the first four and went off to find the last wolf. He was still unconscious, but regaining his senses. Kyle handcuffed him, and brought him over to the other members of the gang.

Kyle decided to sit for a moment, and wipe the sweat from his brow. His ribs were in agony, no doubt he broke at least one, and his head was spinning from a few blows to it and all the running he had done.

The last wolf he had shot with his shock gun was waking up. Kyle put on a grin. "Hello, sunshine." he mocked.

"You got me, but the others will get you for this." replied the wolf weakly.

"Oh, I don't think I have to worry about them. You should look before you say anything."

The wolf was shocked to see everyone, especially the coyote, in handcuffs around him. But he smiled a devious smile. "You forgot about Frank." He stated.

"Who's Frank?" asked Kyle, to be answered with a shot to the head from that lead pipe the on wolf wielded earlier.

Kyle fell to the ground, unconscious, and behind him stood the rabbit from earlier. "I owe you nothing anymore." He said.

"Yes, that was obvious, just get his keys before he's … awake."

Frank turned around to look into the eyes of a snarling, very angry, Detective Rivers. He squeaked in fear as Kyle grabbed him and slammed into the brick wall he had his back against. Kyle then threw him at the wolf he had been talking to earlier. Both were knocked unconscious on impact. Kyle sat down and felt the back of his head. Blood, unfortunately, that meant he would need more than a little first aid.

He leaned his head (even though it hurt, immensely) back against the brick wall. It was about time he radioed in for a little back-up.

"Chief" he said into his radio.

The answering voice was not the Chief's but Carmelita's.

"Hello, Detective Rivers. The Chief is not in at the moment, so what do you want?" she asked, with a hint of fury in the last phrase.

Kyle couldn't help it. He asked "Isn't it supposed to be 'leave a message after the beep?" quite childishly.

"Say that again, and you'll be in a coma." Carmelita threatened at him.

"I think I'm already pretty much there, so send back-up." And he passed out against the wall.

See, Kyle's not so bad. Reviews anyone?


	9. At the Water Cooler

This is chapter, wait a second…………….9.

Reviewing peoples:

Heiduska: You'll find out in this chapter, and thank you.

WolfKeeper989: I like the sounds of both of those.

Lt. Cooper: There are more big things to come. Yes, I do.

Xhavius: Thanks dude, and I will.

I own nothing, nothing I tell you! Nothing! Sly is owned by Sucker Punch!

Chapter 9 At the Water Cooler

Kyle woke up staring at a certain vixen from upon a hospital stretcher. "You picked a great time to pass out!" she yelled at him.

"Huh?"

"While you were unconscious, two of the members woke up and tried to run away after kicking you some more. You would be dead if Interpol hadn't shown up on time."

"Oh."

"Be lucky there's no critical damage, and they didn't get away you moron!"

Kyle didn't feel like saying anything that involved stringing two words together. His head was still in a lot of pain, so they better have Tylenol and beer on that ambulance. They had some Tylenol.

Kyle was checked into the hospital, treated for his injuries, and limped out (one of his legs had been stomped on by one of the gang men) in about 3 hours, not knowing anything about what just happened. Luckily his injuries weren't too critical, but he would be in pain for the next several weeks. He went out the doors to some good news. His car was on the street, of course accompanied by a certain police detective.

"We stripped your car apart, but found nothing to prove anyone guilty but you. But we don't have enough proof to put you in jail." He said, personally wounded that this man was getting away (still no proof it was Kyle) with murder. He walked off to his squad car and yelled back to Kyle "I'll get proof on you yet, just watch."

Kyle waited until his squad car was out of view to mutter "If I had done anything." He got into his car and drove off back to Interpol. It was still an hour until work was over. That and he needed to see what the Chief was thinking about the scenario.

He drove up to the Interpol building, but the only officer outside was a coyote (from a certain night with Fernando back in chapter 6) and he ran in as soon as Kyle pulled up. There was going to be some sort of show going on tonight, good or bad, with him and the Chief. "God, I hope it's good." Kyle thought as he got in the elevator, and pressed the appropriate elevator floor.

Kyle fidgeted with his fingers as the elevator went up. Should he run away for tonight, just to be safe? Kyle's mind was racing with possibilities of what might happen. It seemed intent on picking out the bad ones.

The elevator halted on his floor. It seemed like forever before the door finally opened, and revealed what lay beyond.

Every detective and inspector was there, standing drinking punch. There was a cake on a table in front of the Chief's office. "Here's the man of the moment" someone yelled.

Kyle cautiously stepped out of the elevator and asked "What's this?"

"Don't you know?" asked a black Labrador with an Irish accent. "We always have a party after an inspector's first catch."

"I would think you guys should be out watching for criminals or something"

"That's what the Chief thinks. But we passed a vote around here and now after every new inspector catches their first criminal, we get to throw a little party."

"All right" Kyle limped over to the cake. "When do we cut this baby?" he asked, close to drooling.

"Well, when you finally cut it and we get to finally eat it."

Kyle picked up the knife and cut it into pieces. "Cheers" he said as he picked up a slice.

The party had been going well about an hour later. No one was drunk, and the cake had been eaten in the first five minutes. Kyle, however, wasn't at ease. The Chief wasn't out with the party, neither was Carmelita, but Kyle saw that one coming. Kyle decided to go check if his job was still with him.

Kyle slipped through the little party and knocked on the Chief's office door. "Come in" came the Chief's voice through the door. Kyle opened the door carefully and walked in the office. The Chief was sitting at his desk busy over some papers. "I've decided you can keep your job. I'm assigning you to Carmelita's stalker. We don't have a case file, yet so wait for tomorrow to do anything."

"Yes, Chief, I'll do that."

When Kyle walked out, the Chief grumbled "At least he cut the drama."

Kyle walked out of the office happily. He was going to get the jackass who stole his car, and had been making Carmelita's life a living hell. He was going to actually work on this case.

When he walked back to the party, he noticed someone else who walked out of her office to get some water, and congratulate someone. She was at the water cooler, drinking a cup. She saw Kyle coming and smiled. "So, Kyle, you managed to finally get the criminals you were after."

"Yes I did, and you called me Kyle." He mocked in a friendly way.

"Don't get cocky, I'm just being nice."

"I won't ask you out again."

"I know you wouldn't dare."

"Hey Carmelita" It wasn't Kyle who said it, but the inspector Carmelita hated most. He was a fox too, but slightly taller and darker furred. He always wore a long-sleeved black shirt, with black jeans.

"What do you want Inspector Hayes?" Carmelita asked, obviously not wanting to talk to him. He had asked her out more than any other officer. He also insisted on trying to hug her around the waist form behind.

"I wanted to know why you always reject me, but you'll kiss Cooper."

"I don't kiss Cooper, I try to arrest him. He kisses me."

"Bullshit, you kiss Cooper like his bitch, in fact, that's what you are. You're a BITCH!" He yelled the last word, attracting attention from every person at the party. Carmelita simply turned around and walked back into her office. This was Kyle's party, and he seemed to actually respect her (not knowing about how he followed her, but he hadn't since) "She left because she knows that it's true. She's Cooper's bitch slut."

"She is not." Stated Kyle, furious but showing no emotion at all. Not in his eyes, voice, or body. He turned away and walked to Carmelita's office. He knocked and entered ignoring the response "Go away".

"Oh great, she's his bitch too." Inspector Hayes said and returned to his friends in his office.

Kyle entered Carmelita's office. Carmelita didn't look back at him, for she was sitting on her desk looking out the window. "I said go away, or are you deaf?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk." Kyle shrugged.

"Oh, it's you. Talk about what?" she knew perfectly well what he wanted to talk about, but she didn't want to talk about it.

Kyle must have known because he said, in an innocent voice "Oh, nothing, just see how things are going." He walked around her desk, and sat next to her.

"Terrible" she replied.

"Come on" he put an arm around her on her shoulder, in a friendly supportive gesture "Why don't we go have a chat over coffee in the morning, not a date, just as friends."

"All right, but remember, just as friends. Don't get any ideas."

"Fine, I'm sleeping in my office tonight, don't feel like going home." And he walked out and started walking to his office. On the way, he ran into Inspector Hayes and his friends, who had been waiting for him. Before he could get his ass kicked twice in one day, the Chief turned the corner. "Inspector Hayes!" he yelled, having listened to his little outburst at the water cooler. "Return to your office." He ordered. "NOW!"

Inspector Hayes let his friends go first, so he could sneak a word with Kyle. "Don't go near my chick, asshole." He threatened in a whisper, and left a glaring Kyle behind as he walked to his office.

Kyle returned to his office. Inspector Hayes went to his office for half an hour. Then left, wondering if he should pay Kyle a visit. But he knew the Chief was probably watching him.

He left the building and began walking home. He liked the exercise, so he didn't drive to work.

He never noticed a red jacketed figure slip from the alley by Interpol's building.

I still own nothing! Please review my nothing!


	10. Running

I have come to destroy your world, for I am chapter 10.

Heiduska: This chapter will probably tell you.

Everyone: The repeating "monkey" review was from a friend being goofy.

Lt. Cooper: I think this chapter will be a surprise to you.

AngelLadyG: He might not deserve what he gets.

WolfKeeper989: More has come.

Gothic Meowzi: Thanks a ton. Sorry, must have put it down without thinking where it came from.

DivineGuarding: He's an OC, and thank you kindly.

If I owned Sly (Sucker Punch), I wouldn't have to say this. Oh, and the name, not character, Robert Johnson belongs to Gothic Meowzi.

Chapter 10 Running

Inspector Hayes walked down the street unaware of the enemy following him. Hayes passed by the last alley for the next half a mile or so, and the last busy street. The only car there was a cab. Then, his enemy made his move. He called the taxi.

"Where to?" asked the driver. Robert didn't hear it. He opened the driver's side door.

"Hey, you can't drive this!" The driver yelled. Robert smacked his head into the steering wheel. He dragged the driver from his seat and went to climb in. Now, Hayes had turned around when the driver yelled. "Hey, freeze!" he yelled as he drew his shock pistol. Robert turned his head toward him, but Hayes couldn't see his eyes. Robert climbed in the taxi, and started in the direction of Hayes.

"Whoa!" Hayes yelled "I said freeze!"

Robert hit the gas. Hayes ran behind a street lamp, and jumped away when the car came. Robert expertly hit the brake and curved around so he was facing backwards, while he changed the gear to reverse. He had gone around the light and forced Hayes to run for the next one.

"So that's the way it's gonna be, eh?" Hayes yelled as he fired his shock pistol at the taxi in three places: wheels, driver, and engine. Robert simply braked again so the car turned that Hayes shots all hit the side of it, and turned back to facing Hayes.

"Shit!" Hayes yelled as he dove out of the way of another charge. The car turned around in the same braking fashion, and headed at him again. It swerved this time making it hard for Hates to avoid. He did, but his shock pistol was smashed into the right headlight.

Even if he was an ass, Hayes was a smart, capable officer who knew he had to find a way to stop that cab before it could harm him. His conclusion was to take out the tires, somehow. He noticed a hardware store nearby. It was a two-way help. It would alert the police and no doubt have nails or something to pop those tires with.

Robert must have planned this move, because when Hayes ran for the store he was hit by the side of the car when it did a swerving stop. He was flung off into a trash can. In the long-run, this was a good thing, because inside was a board with several nails sticking out of it.

Hayes smiled. He picked up the plank and hid it in his jacket. He would need a little surprise here. He got up and ran over to the next street light, as the taxi headed for him again. He ran behind it, and waited. The taxi, once again, expertly steered Hayes away from the street light and into the middle of the road. Hayes hadn't noticed before, but he did now, that there was an alley right on the side of the road he had been forced from. An idea sprang into his head.

He ran to the opposite side of the road as the alley way, and waited. Not a moment later, the taxi came for him. He dodged it again but left the board in the way of the front tire, too close to steer from. The front left tire exploded, and the cab swerved into the middle of the road, shortly ahead of where the alley was. The car was shut off, the door opened, and a foot stepped out. Hayes sprinted for the alley, big mistake.

The car turned on again, there was a foot outside the open door, but the driver was still inside. Hayes was dead center in front of the cab, which immediately shot forward at Hayes.

Hayes was ripped from the street so hard, his shoes flew off. He was stuck to the front of the cab as the driver headed to a two way split, with a wall and trash cans as the direction they were going.

The taxi was totaled as it smashed into the wall. Hayes was killed as he tore through the trash cans and was crushed into the brick wall. His twisted body was in between what was left of the front of the taxi, and the wall.

Robert got of the taxi for real this time and looked at Hayes mangled remains. He chuckled and went back to the cab. He pulled out the keys, and used them to carve his message into the taxi door. He then left the poor detectives body as blood ran into the sewers.

One of Hayes friends, Inspector Downes, walked the same way Hayes had. He and Hayes didn't live far from each other. In fact, they had been friends since they were in first grade, and wanted to be cops together since they were in second grade.

He walked down the road, not knowing this was the road leading to one of the worst experiences of his life. It started when he found the cab driver unconscious on the ground.

"This is Inspector Downes requesting medical. I have an unconscious man on the ground with a bad head wound. I am pursuing on foot." He reported through his radio.

He continued down the street following the tire tracks that had been made whenever Robert hit the gas at Hayes. Speaking of which, Downes found Hayes shock pistol shortly ahead. He could only assume the worst, because he had called Carmelita a bitch, and everyone knew she had a stalker problem. That and his shock pistol was completely destroyed.

Downes continued his search for Hayes, to find his shoes in front of a plank with tire stuck in the nails on it. He ran after where the tire tracks were leading, and saw the destroyed taxi. He ran to it to find the message on the door. When he leaned in to examine it, he saw the worst sight of his life.

His best friend smashed between the cab and wall.

I know, he sort of deserved that, but not really. You'll still review me, right?


	11. 3rd Murder

Hi, I want you to know this is chapter 11, and I've gone crazy (er).

Clockwerk: Yeah, he was an idiot. I can't tell you if you are right, so you'll have to read my story. Oh, and their real names are Henry Jeckyll and Edwin Hyde (or Edward).

Lt. Cooper: Bwahahahaha! You fell for my trick, you and a bunch of other people. I'm so evil! Bwahahahahaha! (LOL).

DivineGuardian: I kinda said that at the bottom. There will be a few. Thanks.

WolfKeeper989: Here is the more.

Gothic Meowzi: I know, but neither did the doc, or Carm's cousin. You waited for it, because you're reading this. I needed to clear my conscience. I am very random.

Heiduska: Maybe you can, and I just have too much time on my hands.

I don't own Sly, and I can't buy him (believe me, I tried).

Chapter 11 3rd Murder

Kyle woke up in his chair, with his face plastered to his desk. It still seemed pretty dark outside. He wondered why he was awake, until the Chief began pounding on his door again.

"Wake up, he struck again!" the Chief yelled. This could only mean one person: Carmelita's stalker.

"I'm up!" Kyle yelled back as he jumped up to leave his office. He was still, however, in post-waking disorientation and smashed into the door before turning the handle and falling to his knees in front of the Chief. "I'm awake." He said, getting to his feet.

"Oh, I see that. Now move you dumb ass, Inspector Hayes was killed last night on his way home after the party."

That could only mean one thing too. Robert had been able to watch them somehow at the party. This meant he had to be by Carmelita all the time, which also meant he better be careful not to make it look like he and Carmelita were together at coffee. That would probably need to be rescheduled. God, he hated Robert.

Kyle drank a cup of coffee and walked down the street to the scene of the crime. It was still quite gruesome seeing as how they didn't have Hayes body in a bag yet. Kyle had to close his eyes for a moment. This was not something he wanted to see.

"I know he called Carmelita a bitch, but he didn't deserve that." Kyle said, meaning to think it, not say it.

"I know, but I lot of people get more than they deserve." The Chief responded.

"What do we know happened?"

"Robert waited until there were no alleys, or witnesses except the cab driver. He flagged the cab, and knocked the man unconscious. He stole the cab, and tried to kill Hayes with it. Hayes did a good job avoiding the cab, and popped a tire with some board with nails in it. All that we know happened next was he was crushed between the taxi and the wall. He was a good officer, an ass, but a good officer."

"Where did he leave the note?"

"Sharp senses boy, and he left it on the car door."

Kyle walked to the car door, keeping his vision away from the body of his co-worker. "When will they put him in a body bag already?" he thought before examining the note left in the car door. It said:

'He called my girl a bitch, so he died. Don't make the same mistake, or I'll give you a far more disgusting death.

Robert Johnson,

Carmelita's only love'

"God, this guy is obsessed. He should get a hobby." Kyle thought.

Kyle stood up and walked over to the Chief, still trying not to look at the body. "Made a file yet, Chief?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did, over the past hour; it's still night time you dope."

"I knew that. I just figured you would make it right away after I left your office."

"Good thinking, but we don't have much information on this guy. Just his alias, and what he looks like up tosize and such."

"How do you know what he looks like?"

"Cab driver got to see him before getting knocked unconscious. Fortunately, his memory wasn't jarred when he got hit."

"Oh, that's good, but let me guess, he had an airtight disguise."

"Yes, gloves, tail in his pants, hood over his face. No idea who he is. His height couldn't be guessed by the cab driver, but he's skinny, and pretty strong."

"How did he watch the party?"

"We don't know, but we think he has an inside man, one that can follow and watch Carmelita with ease."

Kyle thought about it. He didn't know who could get that close, and follow her with so much ease. Mind you, anyone could have bugged her office, and planted video cameras. But who did it?

"All right Chief, I'm going to ask that we search Carmelita's office for bugs, cameras, etc. I don't know who's stalking her, but whoever it is must be able to hear her, or see her, or something like that."

"Fine"

"Just like that?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Good, has forensics found anything yet?"

"Not even a hair."

Kyle walked back to Interpol. It was still night, and that didn't take too long, so he might still be able to meet Carmelita. He got to his office and checked the time. 4:00, it was probably still 3 or 4 hours until Carmelita showed up for work.

Kyle figured he should pass the time by reading the case file. It wasn't too long; it would probably only take five minutes to read. He could think for the rest of the time, which he did. He read the file and spent the next 3 hours thinking about whom it could be, no one he knew could. Maybe it was a janitor, or the guy who cleans the building windows. His thought s never really led him anywhere, just in circles.

Carmelita showed up for work, not in her normal demeanor. She exploded at any one who whistled or asked her out. Normally she would ignore them, but today, she wasn't in a happy mood.

Kyle came over to ask about the "just friends" coffee they had planned. "Not today, Rivers" she threatened. Kyle shrugged and went back to his office. He knew there was no talking her into it now.

He had stayed up for nothing. He guessed it was time he got back to his office for some more sleep. His job was safe, and the only breakthrough that could happen now was in the crime scene and this guy probably mad sure that wouldn't happen.

This chapter really had no meaning, except for an explanation about coffee and such,sorry about that.


	12. Another Cooper Heist

Prepare to be amazed, for this is (ta-da) chapter 12.

DivineGuardian: He makes an appearance in this chapter.

Fan: You'll find out soon enough.

Lt. Cooper: That was five reasons, I'm not sorry, and that chapter was practically useless. I have no clue where you should go. I didn't have that problem because I planned the entire story in my head before writing anything.

Heiduska: I've never had coffee, I drink tea. The update has come.

Drew L.: You don't know yet, but you'll find out eventually. Thanks.

Gothic Meowzi: I can't tell you, and this is more.

Xhavius: Sharp.

God, why can't I stop saying "I don't own Sly Cooper (Sucker Punch)". The stock idea came from Ocean's Twelve.

Chapter 12 Another Cooper Heist

"All right, Sly, This stock is worth millions, and it's one of a kind." Bentley's voice came from across the binoc-u-com.

"So it shouldn't be hauled up in some rich gangster's house?" Sly answered back in his usual unserious manner.

"Precisely, so get in the house through the top floor window, and avoid the guards."

"I'm already in." Sly said putting away his binoc-u-com. He rail slid his way to the mansion where Louie Lander lived. He was a gangster from London who moved here for some new money. He was a deadly man, whose men killed without question. He and his gang had killed more cops, and outlasted every other one made. Like the mob, it was passed from father to son, only his had been going for over 150 years, being changed to advancements of the world, of course.

In his mansion were thousands of rare items gained in very destructive ways. One of these items was a very important stock, the Lou Veer Trade stock. Lou Veer was a man who established the greatest trade company between France and Britain. He also made the first ever stock. A.K.A., the stock in question (I don't know what that even means).

Sly used a cable line to rail walk, and jump down on to the window ledge. He climbed into the room. It had a few guards but that was nothing. There were lasers moving between the bookshelves, which were a small maze leading to the door.

Sly was about to just walk through the lasers when Bentley came over the binoc-u-com. "Sly, don't go through there yet. Notice the green squares in the carpet (which was blue), they're electrical. Step on one, and you'll become a static fried raccoon."

"Don't step on the green carpet, got it." Sly said as he put the binoc-u-com away. He then proceeded to jump his way through the lasers, while avoiding green carpet and guards. He made his way through the room without any problems and went to the next one.

This room contained tables with lasers moving in a circle around their rims. There was a guard on each table, and a bar counter on the right side. The bar counter had some lasers moving below the tables lasers, and another guard.

Sly pulled out his binoc-u-com and asked Bentley "Any advice on this one?"

"Yes, Sly, I do. You'll have to move on the tables, knocking out the guards and making sure they don't disturb the lasers."

"I'm on it, thanks." Sly then put his binoc-u-com away and leaped to the first table. He stayed behind the guard and simply whacked him in the head with his cane. This guard was pretty overweight, so Sly was having trouble holding him up. Sly waited for the lasers to pass by and leave an opening, and then dropped the guard through the hole without disturbing the lasers, or making to much noise. Sly jumped to the next table and repeated the attack. He went through all the tables and the bar counter. He walked into the room that held the stock.

The stock was under a glass case, surrounded by; you guessed it, lasers than went from the ceiling to the floor moving randomly around. There were 5 guards that instantly noticed Sly and rushed at him. They had baseball bats, which they swung crazily at Sly. Sly dodged the bats and knocked them all out with one swing through a hole in their bats that hit all of them in the side of the head. Sly pulled out his binoc-u-com and asked Bentley "Anything I should know about here?"

"Yes, Sly, you should know I just hacked into their system and turned off the floor sensors, and silent alarm on the case around the stock. It's up to you to avoid the lasers, grab the stock, and get out of there."

"All right, tell Murray to keep the van ready."

Sly easily dodged through the lasers and got to the stock. He broke the glass with his cane and went back to the bar. The guards there were just waking up, so he knocked them out again as he left. He snuck back through the library, once again avoiding lasers, guards, and green carpet.

He went back out the window and grabbed the cable wire. He climbed on and rail walked his way back to the other roof. He then met a certain vixen who aimed her shock pistol at him. "Give it up Cooper; I'm catching you this time."

"I already gave you my love." Sly flirted, again.

"No, you're going to pay for all the trouble and pain you've caused me."

"Carmelita, I've never caused you pain intentionally. Trouble however…"

"No, you kissed me; you're the fault of my cousin's death."

"Carmelita, you and I both know you wouldn't chase me if I didn't flirt with you."

"No, you are just a pathetic thief, from a line of useless pathetic thieves."

Ow. She had said many things over the years, but this had hurt more than everything she had ever said combined. "That's not true." He said.

"That's enough of your lies!" Carmelita yelled as she fired off a round at Sly. Sly, no longer caring to flirt, ran for it. As Carmelita shot and Sly dodged, neither of them saw the red-jacketed man running on the roofs next to theirs, avoiding their sight by hiding behind chimneys and such.

Robert jumped from the roof and ran ahead to find the Cooper van sitting there. He walked by like he wasn't up to anything and went into the alley right after the one where the Cooper van was parked. He loaded his silenced pistol and wrote a note, which he tied around a knife. Then he waited for the sound of a certain van turning on.

Back at the heist, Sly was running and dodging harder than he normally had to. Carmelita was attacking him with all the force possible. Sly was having trouble getting away from her. He was planning to kiss her again after tonight's heist, which he had been looking forward to, because there hadn't been many jobs lately. And now, he wished this night had never happened. He jumped down from the roof and onto the van, ready to leave.

Reviews, I beg of you.


	13. Dead Man Walking

I'm already on Chapter Thirteen. It scares me.

Shark: I fooled a lot of people, so you aren't alone. This is the magnificent more.

Gothic Meowzi: Keep your cool, I didn't end it, it was a to be continued. This is where you'll find out, if you dare to read on. And you're reading this so you waited.

Aurrin: Glad you like it, and thanks for the pointer. I already wrote it though, and this is fiction.

Heiduska: He is, and in this chapter you'll see him in action! Yes, he is.

Drew L: I'll try to slow the others down. It could.

Can't think of a name: If you sneak by again, thanks. He wasn't based on Kaiser exactly, but now that you mention it, they do seem kind of alike. And god knows Kaiser needs a hobby.

DivineGuardian: I hope this was soon enough.

If I didn't own Sly (Sucker Punch) for the past twelve chapters, what makes you think I own him now?

Chapter 13 Dead Man Walking

Sly jumped down on the van roof soundlessly. He jumped in the back, told Murray to hit it, and went to shut the doors. He was only able to close one because Carmelita had shot the other one out of his hand, actually burning his hand because the electricity had spread through the handle.

Murray drove off, making Sly almost fall out. The door he had shut opened again. Sly grabbed both doors and went to shut them again.

Meanwhile, in a certain alley, Robert waited for the van to come close enough. When it did, he jumped out and shot at the driver. Two shots missed Murray, but the third and fourth hit him in the arm. Murray yelled in agony, but didn't stop driving.

Sly turned around when he heard Murray yell only to have Bentley yell at him "Shut the doors!" Sly turned back to the doors to see Robert pull out a knife and expertly throw it into his shoulder. Seeing as how Sly wasn't dead, Robert pulled out his gun again. Sly however, already had the doors in his hands and pulled them shut.

"Damn" Robert said as he ran down the alley away from where Carmelita would no doubt be inspecting the yells she just heard. He held up a hand and in it were the bullet casings from when he had shot. It wasn't his style to leave evidence behind. The only evidence left was the knife. It had no finger prints, and was bought at a store that was now out of business, with all it's previous owners dead (he didn't kill them). There was no way anyone was going to stop him. He would get Cooper the next heist he pulled.

"You're a dead man walking Cooper, a dead man walking." He said as he walked down the alley, sneaking a few distant looks at Carmelita. "You will love me dear. I will make you love me." And he disappeared.

Back at the van in the time of right after Sly closed the doors.

Sly fell back into the van joining Murray in an agonized yell. He pulled the knife out with a groan. "You guys okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but Murray's been shot." Bentley told him.

"All right, who was that?"

"I don't know, but I can only suppose it was Carmelita's stalker."

"Carmelita's stalker?"

"I thought you, if anyone, would know Carmelita has a stalker."

"What do you mean stalker?"

"A psychotic monster that's been following her around killing people and writing notes."

"So that's why she said I killed her doctor and cousin. She thinks I'm a psychotic killer." He didn't care about that anymore, she had pained him greatly tonight. Insulting him, that was fine, but to degrade his entire family was too far. His face immediately changed from worried to an I-don't-really-care-what-she-thinks look.

Bentley must have known he was hurt because he quickly pointed out they were home, and he needed to fix the wounds from the attack by Robert.

Sly was about to climb out of the van when he cut himself on the knife that had been buried in his shoulder. He picked it up and glared at it. In glaring at it, he noticed the note on it. "Hey Bentley" he said as he pulled it off. Then he read it aloud.

"Sly Cooper, it's too late for you to live. I must kill you for touching and troubling my lover. You are a DEAD MAN WALKING!

Robert Johnson,

Carmelita's only love"

"Wow, wait a minute, you kissed her!" Bentley yelled after a moment of silence. "I always told you flirting with Inspector Fox was going to kill you, and now it really is."

"Don't worry Bentley; we've faced tougher men than this guy. He can't really beat me."

"He's psychotic Sly; you don't know what he's capable of."

"He's not capable of stopping me." Sly walked off to his room, as Bentley and Murray made their way to Bentley's office (wherever he does the medical work anyway). Sly was left to brood over his own thoughts as he sat down on his bed.

So Carmelita had a stalker. A girl that beautiful was only expected to have some kind of obsessed jerk. Just like she probably thought he was. He couldn't be less obsessed about her anymore. She had no idea (she really didn't) how much she had hurt him. She wouldn't respect him or his family; he wasn't going to respect her. He would leave her family out of this, seeing as how much honor he has.

He wasn't going to let this happen though; he was going to get Carmelita to respect his family. And this Robert Johnson wasn't going to stop him. He had been nearly stopped dozens of times before this, but he had always been able to defeat any obstacle, any threat of his success. Robert wasn't going to become too great of an obstacle for him, he was a Cooper. Clockwerk hadn't stopped the Coopers, and Robert wasn't going to stop one either.

Sly lay on his back and simply stared off into space while he thought about what he was going to do to fix this problem. He came up with only one solution. He had to show her he wasn't her stalker, and the only way he could do that was to catch the real one. No, he wasn't going to stop the real one.

This was now beyond stopping. If Robert was really that crazy, he was going to fight hard. If he had hurt Carmelita so bad, Sly was going to hurt him worse. If he vowed to kill Sly…

"I will kill you Robert Johnson. You're the dead man walking."

Kinda obvious, kinda stupid, kinda wanna be reviewed.


	14. The Chief's Real Name

If you're only reading this to be polite, my job is done.

DivineGuardian: I didn't know I was a legend. Thank you for the reviews.

Drew L.: You tell me if I did.

Shark: Well guess what, you're in for another drought.

Heiduska: He is, and there will.

Gothic Meowzi: Deep breaths, deep breaths, calm yourself.

(This is a song part) If I had a million dollars, I'd buy Sly Cooper too, but only Sly cuz Bentley costs too much.

Chapter 14 The Chief's Real Name

Kyle walked into the office, only this time, he knew about the yells, and what happened on the roof tops last night with Carmelita. He didn't know what the yells were about but he bet the stalker had something to do with it.

He didn't let it bring him down too much though. There were no people in body bags you know. So Kyle simply whistled in the elevator, and whistled in the hall on the way to his office. Seeing as how he was passing by, he decided to stop by Carmelita's office and see about that cancelled coffee.

Kyle knocked, and was waiting for her to answer for a while before the Chief came out of his office.

"Hey, Rivers" he said. "Carmelita's not in this morning."

"Not in?" he asked. Carmelita was always in, always.

"Yeah, I had her stay out for the morning while we checked her office for bugs, etc."

"How did she take that?"

"She didn't, I told her she needed a vacation."

"Oh, I guess it's better than telling her the truth."

"But if she finds out, I'm in for it."

"How's the search going?"

"Not good, we've found nothing, absolutely nothing."

Kyle's mouth hung open. Nothing! They had one idea and it had failed miserably. Damn this Robert Johnson, damn him. He had left them stumped yet again.

"All right, I'll be in my office." Kyle said as he started to walk away.

"Wait, my old bat of a mother is coming over later today; she could use a proper greeting." the chief told him while he gave a you-had-better-be-there look. He then turned around and walked back into his office leaving Kyle to shrug and walk back to his office. He reached behind his computer to pull out his tennis ball. He had it since childhood and only used when in serious need of thinking.

He sat in his office, bouncing the ball against the wall (no one was annoyed because there was no one was in the office next to his) while he wondered several things about Robert Johnson. How was he listening in on Carmelita? Why was he so obsessed with Carmelita? How did he cover up evidence so good? He tried to come up with answers, any answers, but there were none really. He would have to be with Carmelita more often so he could catch Robert in action. Either that or wait for him to make a mistake, and by the looks of it, that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

But how was he going to do that? If he told her it was to catch the stalker, she would certainly get angry at him. She would tell him she could catch Robert on her own, which he really didn't doubt, but he had to do something. If he just did, she would think of him as a stalker, or maybe that he was trying to get her to go out with him. He wanted her to go out with him yes, but now wasn't the time. Right now, she didn't need a lover; she needed a friend, just a friend.

Kyle received a knock on his door, and heard Carmelita yell the Chief wanted him front and center. Kyle rushed out of his office to catch Carmelita. "I didn't know you were in." he said.

"Why did you need to know?"

"I wanted to know about that coffee between friends and only friends."

"You'll need to wait a few days, I'm busy."

"Fine"

They walked over to the Chief's office and waited for him and his mother to come out of the elevator. Of course it was a while because of how old the Chief's mom was. She was like a hundred years old, but was still walking and living as much on her own as she possibly could. AKA: she sometimes went on a short, and I mean short, walk around her retirement home. She also visited her son once a year, Kyle being new didn't know that.

Every officer there waited for about five more minutes before the Chief escorted his mother out of the elevator. Of course, nobody shouted surprise at their entry seeing as how old Ms. Herschell was. They all simply said thinks like "hello", or "How was your trip?" Once they reached the Chief's office, almost the entire crowd simply walked off, including Carmelita, leaving Kyle and a few other officers there. He had nothing better to do.

The others all left, they had only been staying out of courtesy. Kyle decided he should leave too, but stopped when he heard Ms. Herschell scold her son. It wasn't very day you saw the chief of Interpol, or your boss for that matter, being told off by their mother.

"Robert John Herschell, did you set that whole scene up?" she told him in her cracked old voice. Kyle would have frozen except that the Chief was looking around for anyone who had heard that. Kyle turned around and continued walking like nothing happened, he was very good at masking his emotions. He heard the Chief say "I'm Chief Rob around here mother." And walk her into his office. Kyle finally got his chance to freeze and let his jaw drop. Robert John Herschell? **Robert John **Herschell?

It made sense though, not like he liked it, but it did. The Chief could easily hear things like Hayes yelling at her. The kiss by the volcano was well known, and he could have followed her to make sure it didn't happen again. Then kill Fernando when it did. He was in charge of the search through her office, and could've listened in on her conversation with her doctor and follow her like he did (he was not in any way proud of that, and actually beat himself up for it).

He heard Carmelita's voice and quickly shut his mouth. A look of surprise and fear remained on his face, and she saw it.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

Kyle quickly masked his face with a calm look and said "nothing". He turned and walked towards his office. Carmelita was coming out of her office for lunch, but there was something new on her mind. She walked to her convertible and drove to a café, remembering a certain night from her past.

What night? You have to read to find out. Oh yeah, I could still use reviews on this chapter, please?


	15. Flashback

Yahoo! Chapter 15 is complete!

OMG: Did you not read before? I might be tricking you. Or you could be right, I'm that evil.

Gothic Meowzi: Again, calm down before you kill your computer. And remember, I trick you peoples.

Shark: You had better not.

Heiduska: He is, and I know you will, you're one of my best reviewers.

DivineGuardian: You rock as a reviewer, and it's good to know my tricks still work.

Drew L.: I know, Kyle's a good guy.

Crazy Ape: Huh?

Sucker Punch owns Sly, and they can't sue me!

Chapter 15 Flashback

Carmelita sat down at the Café and ordered a soup. She was deep in remembrance (it could be a word) when it came she didn't notice it for quite a while.

Red Alert! Red Alert! Mayday! It's a flashback!

Carmelita was 18, and preparing for her senior prom. She was finishing her make-up and waiting for her date to come. Fred Keller, her current boyfriend. They had been going out for about two years. It had been quite an amazing time too. Now they both had dreams of becoming officers for Interpol. They would work side by side to keep people in line, what a life that would be.

Fred pulled up in his fathers truck, as his was in for repairs. Carmelita put on the finishing touches and went down the stairs to find he was in the entry way greeting her parents. He was a lean wolf, with dark grey fur. He was as tall as her, and not much wider. "Hello, you look…stunning, really." She was wearing a black dress that tied around the back of the neck. She still had her ears pierced like she later would. Her high-heeled shoes were black. She really was quite stunning.

"Shall we go?" Carmelita asked to get Fred out of his dazed state.

"As long as you're ready" Fred held up an arm and escorted her out of the house and down to the truck.

"Damn, my dad left the beer in here. Let's hope no one sees it." Fred said as they climbed in. He never much liked liquor, or his alcoholic dad. They climbed in and headed out for their prom. They hoped it would be quite an evening. They weren't going to like how right they were.

They pulled into the parking lot, and Fred opened Carmelita's door for her. They received some looks of what-a-cute-couple, and more looks of jealousy from guys who wanted to get some "action" with her, she always called them perverts. They also got jealous looks from other couples who always hated the way most people who weren't jealous of them called them such a cute couple.

They entered the main prom room, with dance floor and punch bowl. They received more looks, but ignored them as usual.

"May I have this dance?" Fred was asking, holding out one hand to her.

"If you think you can keep up." Carmelita responded as she took his hand, and they took to the dance floor during a fast paced tango. It was a sort of romantic game to dance to waltzes, tangos, etc. until one of them gave in. Both were very good dancers, and had once danced 28 times straight until Fred gave in.

The prom was not going to one of their more fierce competitions though. It was going to be more romantic than game. They danced into the center floor, where they were followed by more looks of cute couple and jealousy. They had been dancing for a half an hour when they shared a long kiss, with everyone, and I mean everyone watching them.

"Hey, do you mind if I go to bathroom?" Fred asked.

"Trying to get away from me are you? Of course you can."

Fred walked off to the bathroom. Carmelita went over to the punch bowl, where she met Alex, the school quarterback. He had been after her for two years, starting right after she started dating Fred.

"Hello beautiful, maybe after the prom you could join me in my limousine. The driver won't hear anything." Alex said in a smooth voice.

"I have a boyfriend and I'm committed, which you don't seem to know the meaning of."

"You're committed, but is he?" Alex said as he looked over at the bathroom. Carmelita turned around and saw Fred with another woman's tongue down his throat. Tina, the school slut had her tongue down Fred's throat.

Carmelita stomped her way over there in time to see Fred break the kiss and look at Tina with a face of disgust. She didn't consider it though; she just walked up, punched not slapped Fred in the face.

Fred stepped back, and gave her a pleading look.

"She kissed me." He tried to explain to her. The rest of the prom had stopped to watch them.

"Keep away from me you pervert!" Carmelita yelled as she ran to the parking lot. Of course, Alex was waiting for her next to a limousine

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?" he asked in that same smooth voice.

"NO!" she yelled as she ran through the parking lot, crying. Her house was only a mile away. She ran all the way there. Her parent's asked her what was wrong, and she told them.

Back at the parking lot, Alex confronted Fred and he chased out after Carmelita. "You, if you hadn't asked her out first, I could have already done her, and I would be a legend at this school, but it's always about you and Carmelita, and what a cute couple you **were**"

"You're behind this, you know what, I don't have time to deal with this." Fred said as he went over to his truck and drove to Carmelita's house

"Oh my god, but he was so nice." Her mother said "Go to your room and think it all out."

Carmelita nodded, and went up to her room. She jumped in her bed and cried. All men were jerks, even ones that seemed as nice as Fred.

As she lay crying, her parents heard someone knock on the door. Carmelita's father opened the door to see a tear stained Fred standing on the doorstep.

"I didn't cheat on Carmelita." He pleaded. "Please let me talk to her."

"Go away; you've caused enough trouble tonight." Carmelita's father told him as he shut the door. Fred walked back to his truck and fifteen minutes later drove off.

Whew, now that that's over, end flashback.

Carmelita snapped back to reality. Fred had shown who he really was that night. He even had the nerve to show up at her house.

For the first time, Carmelita noticed her soup, which had been delivered to her two hours ago. Nobody at the café thought they should interrupt her. When she noticed her lunch break had taken two hours, she ran out of the café. She returned a minute later to pay for the soup.

When Carmelita got back to work, Kyle was gone.

This is about to get weird. Review it while it's good.


	16. Kyle Meets Robert

Wow, I wrote Chapter 16. I'm surprised.

Gothic Meowzi: I love medieval fighting, it's so cool. Anyway, there are 20 chapters to the fic, so the end is near.

Heiduska: Yes they can, so keep reading. Sly/Carm is a cute couple, but Fred/Carm made one two. Read it to find out what else happens in my head.

Clockwerk: No. review it while it's good means it's about to get great

Sucker Punch owns Sly, but I wish I did.

Chapter 16 Kyle meets Robert

Kyle walked out of Interpol shortly after Carmelita went out to lunch. He walked over to his car and got in. His chief, his boss, the Chief of a police organization was chasing Carmelita, and committing murder. This world was just too crazy.

Kyle drove back to his apartment. He went up to his apartment, apartment 101 (-- what did you expect). Kyle walked inside and got on his computer. He was looking for a nanny-cam, or a bug, he could put in the Chief's office. He didn't notice the red jacketed figure standing behind his door, which he hadn't shut. When he heard it shut, he turned around to see Robert Johnson standing in front of his door.

"Hello Kyle, this is first time I've actually met you, the 'skilled' cop who's supposed to bring me in. Just how do you plan to do that?" Robert said his voice as cold and hard as ice.

In the time you could have blinked, Kyle had grabbed his shock pistol and turned to face Robert. He didn't aim the pistol though; he had to remain with a calm head. "Hello, Mr. Johnson, you're under arrest." he said quite calmly while looking at all he could of Robert Johnson, the man he wished to kill, painfully. The disguise still kept him from seeing anything besides that he was about as tall as Kyle.

Robert just chuckled and said "You aren't going to arrest me; I'm going to kill you."

It was Kyle's turn to chuckle "You don't get to jump me from behind when you have a greater weapon. You're in for more a fight than you realized."

"I am? You don't seem to notice how well I handled that jerk, Hayes. You cops are all the same, all of you except one. Carmelita…"

"I know she's different, she's tougher and smarter. You won't get away from her, or me."

"You don't get it, I long for Carmelita. I long for her touch, for her love. I long for her suffering. Her love is mine, and always will be."

"She doesn't love you, you disgust her. She despises every fiber of your being. And if you love her, why do you wish for her to suffer?"

"I do not wish, I never wish. I lust. I lust for her more than anyone you have ever known. And she should suffer; she should suffer until she dies."

"It's a shame you'll never get her."

"Oh, I will. She will fulfill my dreams of her, of me, of love, of pain, and I'm certain she will. She'll have too."

"There is no way you can make someone as determined as Carmelita do anything. She'll have you unmasked, and on the ground before you can react to anything"

"I can make her do whatever I want. A few more murders; like yours, and maybe a hostage; although not my style, and she will be my slave. There will be no way she, or you, can stop me."

"Well, I'm not going to let you go near her." Kyle said as he raised his shock pistol. He couldn't let this maniac do anything to Carmelita. That, and Carmelita has suffered enough through Cooper's constant escape of her grasp.

Robert just stared at Kyle from under his hood. Then he started raising his silenced pistol. Kyle charged forward knocking the silenced pistol out of Robert's hand with his shock pistol. He also got Robert in the crosshairs, and shot Robert in the face. The hood managed to stay on, so Kyle didn't notice that his eyes were still open, even after he fell to the ground.

Robert watched as Kyle went to reveal his face. It wasn't time for him to know, yet. Robert jumped up, grabbing Kyle's wrists and pulling, forcing Kyle to slam into his apartment door. Robert grabbed Kyle's throat, and Kyle was losing his sense of reality. He tried to open the door, but it was locked, not by a bolt or anything, it just wouldn't open.

Kyle kicked out Robert's leg from under him. Robert fell to the ground behind Kyle. Robert got up and laughed. A wide, open, bone-chilling laugh that made Kyle's blood turn cold. "You can't stop me, there is no stopping me." He said.

"We'll have to see about that." Kyle responded as he got into a fighting stance.

"Oh and why don't you go over there and check your apartment door again. It isn't locked."

Kyle didn't turn his back to Robert as he walked over to the door. Robert was right, it wasn't locked. Kyle still couldn't open though. He tried every possible way, but it just wouldn't. He even shot at it with his shock pistol. It didn't change at all.

"I don't know how you did this, but I have to admit that you did an excellent job. Now, what was the point in it?" Kyle asked as he looked at Robert.

Robert laughed again, making Kyle shiver again. "It was actually very, very easy to do."

"You'll have to tell me how you did it after I have you in handcuffs. Speaking of which…" Kyle pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his jeans, and picked up his shock pistol.

Robert laughed again, and Kyle was getting sick of it. "You cannot put the handcuffs on me. I'm not stupid, or weak enough to let you."

"And I'm not stupid, or weak enough to let you escape. You are not going to hurt Carmelita, or fulfill your demented fantasies."

"We'll just have to see who's weaker, now won't we?"

They stared each other in the eyes, hatred coursing through their veins. It was like two cobras preparing to strike each other.

"Neither of us can win this battle." Robert said, sounding truthful.

"Why's that?" Kyle asked back, still quite ready to strike,

"Because neither of us exists"

"Now I know how crazy you really are." And they struck.

Who will win, and who will die? Find out in the next chapter.


	17. Trapped

Chapter 17, I don't know what to say.

saberwolf3: Yeah, fun…

Heiduska: He's odd all right, you'll hate him a lot by the end, trust me.

Clockwerk: The Matrix does have you; anyway, you'll see what he means.

Shark: Yes, very interesting…

Sly is not mine. Sly is Sucker Punches, and I hate them for it.

Chapter 17 Trapped

Kyle gave Robert an uppercut to the lip. Robert retaliated with a punch to Kyle's face, but Kyle ducked and elbowed Robert in the gut.

"What are you going to? Fight me like the cop you aren't, or listen to what I say?" Robert said as he dodged a punch from Kyle.

"You don't have anything to say that I want to hear." Kyle yelled as he grabbed a chair from his kitchen table with one hand and a lamp with the other. Kyle was a strong person, not as strong as someone like Murray, but stronger than most of the officers at Interpol. Kyle threw the chair at Robert, who ducked and charged at Kyle. Kyle put the lamp in the way of Robert's head, and braced for the impact.

Robert smashed through the lamp without even a grunt, and tackled Kyle to the ground. He pinned Kyle to the ground, and yelled in his face "Listen to me, you won't like what

I tell you, but you will hear it."

Kyle snarled and fought against him, but Robert's grip was too strong.

"Stop fighting and listen, you and I should work together, like we used to." Robert half yelled.

"I never worked with you, and I never will."

"Oh, you and I used to make a perfect team, before you screwed it up."

"I never worked with you!" Kyle yelled as the rage that shot through his body made him clap his hands on the side of Robert's head and head butt Robert off him. Kyle then hit Robert with a punch containing every bit of force he could muster behind it. Robert got it right in the face, staggered, and fell back stunned.

Kyle, seizing his chance, pulled Robert's hood back, and gasped. Behind the hood was Kyle's face, only with a demented grin. Robert's eyes snapped open. His eyes were a cold lifeless pit that could make even Sly a nervous, scared wreck. "Now will you listen." He said.

At Interpol

Carmelita was going over Cooper's file, again, when she heard a familiar call that some gangster's house was being robbed. She grabbed her shock pistol and headed out, while she called the police to have the place surrounded, not knowing this was an important night, one she would remember for a long time.

Back at Kyle's apartment

Robert got to his feet in front of a stunned Kyle. "Hello, brother. It's been a while, we haven't really talked since that night we followed Carmelita." He said.

"You stole my car and…wait, I don't have a brother. And what you mean we haven't talked?"

"My god, how did you become a cop again? You, and I, don't exist; we were both made on one fateful night.

Oh god, here comes a flashback.

Fred had just left Carmelita's house, after chugging an entire case of beer in fifteen minutes. You do the math. He hadn't been driving very long when the inevitable happened; he crashed.

He simply almost passed out and drove right off the road. The right side of his car hit a tree, and he was turned and flipped down the hill. He went down the hill in torrent of leaves and smashes. After about twelve rolls, his door opened, and since he didn't have a seatbelt on, he fell out and his head was smashed (not in a bloody mess that killed him) between what was left of his car, and a large flat rock. His eyes went dull, and life left him, for a moment.

His eyes were lit with the fire of life again, but not the same. Robert got up and went back to his (or rather Fred's) house. He went inside, giving his drunken father a glare, then going to where they kept the hunting rifles. Robert licked his lips and chuckled as he picked one and walked to his father. He aimed the rifle, and shot him strait in the face.

Robert walked over to his room, grabbed some steel wool and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a nine volt battery, which he used with the steel wool to start a fire in his carpet. He walked out, and heard his mother scream. He aimed the rifle again as he walked into the living room, which was where he shot his father, and shot his mother in the back of the head.

He walked out of his house, and back towards the school. Alex was leaving the prom, he was walking home. He decided it was the best way to get out some of his anger and disappointment. Damn, Carmelita had a temper. His plan had gone wrong, but it had broken up the famous "cute couple" he hated so much.

Robert stepped out in front of him with a hunting rifle. His eyes were full of cold anger, but he was savoring the moment he could "delete" this piece of filth.

"Whoa, Fred, don't take this too far." Alex begged.

Robert smiled his demented smile, and said "Who's Fred?" before firing his rifle and killing Alex. He dragged Alex to the site of his car crash, and left him in the car before throwing a match on a gas leak that destroyed the car, and the body. Robert walked back to where he shot Alex, and picked up the casing to his rifle shot.

Ending this horrible flashback

"I don't believe you." Kyle said.

"I know it's hard to except, but you police love facts, and here are some to prove it. You're named after the Interpol officer that was sniped in front of us when we were walking around Paris, and this is the apartment complex where our uncle lived. I never had a name until I took one from the chief when I had to start making things right, when I took control, and did what needed to be done. I inherited a lust for Carmelita, and you inherited the dreams of being a cop."

Kyle couldn't take this anymore, he attacked Robert, swinging his fists as he broke almost every little trinket and photo on the mantelpiece above his fire. He punched Robert in the gut, forcing him to his knees. Robert grabbed a fire stoker and swung it into Kyle's neck. Kyle looked at Robert with a look of surprise and horror as he fell to the ground.

In Kyle's apartment, everything was broken, and one wolf lay on the floor. Robert got up, then, over the police radio, he heard Carmelita asking for help and left the apartment after he grabbed his silenced pistol.

Things are about to get interesting, so review please.


	18. Chasing Cooper

Chapter 18 is here, whoopee.

Heiduska: I ask that question frequently.

Shark: They're brothers in that when Fred crashed and died, his brain split most of his traits into two beings in his head. According to genetics, they're brothers.

Lt. Cooper: You are incredible if you can get that up-to-date that quick. Thanks, and oh yeah, AH!

RatchetSlyBurnout: I'd like to read your stuff, and I can still go weirder.

Snake-4c-merc: I get a lot of compliments for my fight scenes, and he's evil both. I don't know, but tell me when you figure it out.

Saberwolf3: I get a lot of peoples with my unexpected twists, and I will.

Sucker Punch owns Sly not me, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Chapter 18 Chasing Cooper

A lone shadow spire jumped onto a flag pole and jumped off onto a cable line. It stopped halfway across to pull out a binocular looking device (you'll never guess who it is).

"Hey Bentley, I'm close to the hideout of Jack Peron." Sly said into his binoc-u-com. Jack Peron was a wealthy American business man who lost everything in a divorce, and strike of his workers. To get back at them, he began an elite gang of assassins and muggers. His mission was to kill his ex-wife and all his workers who went on strike. Even after that was done, he continued in his endeavors, lowering the amount of assassins he used to three. He lived in France now, mugging hundreds with his gang and still evading Interpol due to his widespread activity.

Sly was there to steal the pharaoh's sword, a sword passed down by ten pharaohs for two centuries. It was worth 36.5 million dollars on the Thief net.

"Sly, you are going to be in a building with three of the world's best assassins. Doesn't that scare you?"

"Bentley, we've had worse than assassins on our tail before. Don't worry, I'll be fine, and so will that sword."

"All right, all the windows have a silent alarm on them, and have to be opened by computer inside. The good news is I was able to hack one open. The bad news is it's on the top floor of the business building in front of you."

"He's in a business building?"

"He prefers to consider himself a business man instead of a gangster."

"Uh-huh"

"The sword is on the top floor lucky for you. But you will need to go through the room the window is in to get there."

"What's so bad about the room?"

"The reason this one was so easy to hack is because they want you to. Behind that room is some of the best security in the world. The guards have infrared goggles, and there are spotlights everywhere."

"So why didn't you open a different one?"

"You always liked challenges better than I did."

"True, now warm up the van, I'll be back in a minute."

Sly put the bin away and rail walked up several cable wires to get to the roof next to the business building. Sly then used the feral jump to go from roof to roof. Sly dropped down into the window and entered the building.

Bentley was right, there were 5 guards all sporting infrared goggles, and at least 14 spotlights in the room. The good part was it was the dining hall. There were long tables all through the room.

Sly didn't bother Bentley for this one, it was obvious. Sly slipped under the first table and crawled over until there was a part in the tables. Now, when Sly thought the tables would protect him, he didn't think of the infrared goggles. He only noticed that when a guard looked at him and yelled "Hey someone's here."

All five guards started running at the table. Sly, seeing as how he was trapped jumped out the first guard and knocked him unconscious with a strong uppercut. The second came for Sly, but Sly knocked him on conscious with a direct hit to the head. Sly then jumped over another guard and grabbed him from behind with his cane and flipped him over Sly's head right into guard number four. Both of them fell unconscious as Sly jumped up and hit the last guard in the head just like the second. All of the guards were on the floor unconscious, so Sly stopped to catch his breath.

Sly stealthily opened the door to the next room, and looked inside. There was the sword, surrounded by lasers, but that wasn't the attention grabber. On the edge of the laser field was a German Shepard, dressed in a business suit. Sly brought out the bin and looked at him.

"Oh no Sly, that's Yusaf Dimitri Smirken, one of the best Russian assassins in the world! He'll kill you before you can get out with the sword. You better get out of there."

"If we leave, we won't have this opportunity again."

"Sly, if you don't leave you'll die!"

"Sly Cooper, you and your friend should talk quieter" a Russian accented voice said, coming from Yusaf. Yusaf pulled out a pistol. "You can run and let me catch you, or you can have the dignity to die fighting me."

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon" Sly said with his famous grin that shouldn't being showing in cases like this but still is.

Yusaf was a fast man, but we all know that Sly can outstrip anyone. Yusaf went to raise his pistol, but Sly knocked it out of his hands before it was halfway up. Sly then hit Yusaf in the gut, and walked towards the lasers. He should have known Yusaf was tougher than that.

Yusaf rose behind Sly and grabbed his collar and dragged him back with a yelp. Yusaf then slammed Sly against the wall. Sly still had his cane and hit Yusaf in the throat. Yusaf started gagging as Sly thought up a plan. Yusaf dropped Sly, and Sly took off his hat. Sly covered Yusaf's face with his hat, and waited behind him. Yusaf got the hat off his face and turned around to get a straight hit to the skull, but he wasn't down yet. He punched Sly five times in the face faster than Sly thought he could. Blood was trickling from Sly's lip and nose. Sly hit Yusaf in one side of the head with his cane and then hit the other. Yusaf fell back unconscious. Sly whipped out the bin.

"See Bentley, I told you I could take him." He said.

"Sly, your face is bleeding, but I guess you are alive."

"Yes and the sword is in my grasp." Sly said and turned off his bin before leaping through the lasers with ease. He grabbed the sword, put it on his back, and jumped out just as quickly and easily.

Sly went back out through the window he had come in, and jumped on the roof. There he met a familiar sight, but the familiar feeling he got when he saw the inspector was gone. It was replaced by a need to prove her wrong. To prove he came from a long line of **master** thieves, and make her remember it.

"Freeze Cooper" Carmelita said with a raised shock pistol. Sly looked at her, the twinkle gone from his eyes. He then simply dashed off along the rooftops. The lack of his usual flirting slowed Carmelita's reaction considerably. She was surprised then started shooting at him. She couldn't help but be puzzled still by why he didn't flirt with her. He never gave up a chance to flirt with her.

Carmelita was blasting chimneys left and right, as Sly was hopping from chimney to chimney. Sly got back on the rooftops and continued his sprint without so much as a backward glance. Sly stopped at the edge of a rooftop two roofs away from where the van was parked. He looked back to see Inspector Fox was three roofs behind. She was still shooting, but dodging the bullets was easy. When she got to his roof, she was exhausted.

"All right Cooper" she said between gasps for air "what's wrong with you tonight?"

Sly leaned forward on his cane "Impressed?" was all he said.

Down on the street below

Robert had been following the pair as they ran along the rooftops. More like following Carmelita, Sly had been a bullet racing along those roofs. It started to rain as he got to the roof where Sly and Carmelita were. He climbed a ladder onto the roof, and saw Carmelita practically dying from the chase. He pulled out his silenced pistol, and began to aim for Sly's head.

Now, the ladder he was on was pretty rusty, and the rain wasn't too helpful. As Robert pulled the trigger, the ladder bar he was standing on gave way. He fell to the ground, but had gotten a shot off. He was rewarded with a yell from Cooper, and a thud on something metal in the alley Sly had been standing in front of.

You have the right to panic, and to review.


	19. Hurt Your First Love

Well, this is chapter 19, on with the suspense.

WolfKeeper989: I wrote, I wrote, and I reviewed your fic.

DivineGuardian: I would die if I didn't have computer access for 3 weeks. I'm flattered, and here's the update.

RachetSly: Thank you for the compliments, and I make no promises.

Lt. Cooper: Nice, and good laugh.

Shark: I know, but I'll try not to make the ending too sad.

Cryingcow: Again, I make no promises.

Sly belongs to Sucker Punch, and I'm getting sick of this.

Chapter 19 Hurt Your First Love

Sly fell from the roof, onto a dumpster. He lay there, gasping for breath, as the bullet had missed his head and hit his chest on the side opposite the heart. Blood was already pooling on the massive dent he had made on the dumpster.

Carmelita screamed and ran through her exhaustion over to the edge of the roof to look down at the thief. He was coughing, and trying vainly to get up. He finally gave in and fell back on the dumpster in pain.

Robert climbed back up the ladder to get to the roof top. Carmelita didn't hear him coming as he reached out for her. He grabbed her arm and knocked her shock pistol off the roof. She looked at him strangely and then pushed him away.

"You bastard, you lying son of a...!" she yelled, cut short by Robert as he grabbed her face and kissed her. He threw her back on the roof, where she landed painfully.

"I know, I lied, but Kyle didn't. He was honest, and is now honestly dead."

"What kind of a sicko are you?"

Robert chuckled and said "The kind you made me."

I could bore you by retelling the flashback, but instead, I'll just say Robert told the story of what happened on the prom night to Carmelita. Carmelita was of course surprised and didn't believe Robert.

"I don't believe you." she said.

"Carmelita" Robert said "You and Kyle have problems with reality. I am Fred's body, with a new Fred. You made me, and I was made for one reason; to get you."

Carmelita couldn't take it, she dove at Robert trying to knock him down, but he grabbed her throat, kissed her again as he groped her in certain areas and threw her down on the roof once more with a laugh. "Fred was never strong enough to get what he wanted, but I am. I won't give in, but you need a little bit of an attitude adjustment."

Robert shot Carmelita in the arm faster than lightning. She fell back on the roof again, clutching her arm in pain.

"You cops are all the same, strong when you have the place surrounded, but on your own, you're weak and worthless. Now, you can come with me willingly, or I can drag in pain and misery. I'd prefer to drag you, but I'm not inhuman."

"You sick twisted monster, I'm not coming with you at all." Carmelita choked out.

"Well, maybe you won't be so strong when you see your lover dead."

"What do you mean my lover?"

"You think I don't know about you and Cooper? I promised him I'd kill him, so if you mind or don't…" Robert said as he walked to the edge of the roof. "Come here" he ordered Carmelita.

Carmelita didn't move. Robert sighed in frustration and dragged her to the edge of the roof as he kissed her, again. He threw her down at the edge of the roof, where she would have a clear view of Sly in agony on the dumpster. Sly's pleading eyes stared up at her, asking her to save him.

"Well, well, well, the end of the 'cute couple' that we still should be." Robert's voice cut in.

"You cheated on me." Carmelita replied, holding back tears, not that it mattered of course, because it was now pouring rain.

"Oh, I did?" Robert had a sinister tone in his voice.

I thought there were no flashbacks in this chapter, Aaaw man.

Alex stood next to the punch table, talking to Tina.

"Now, here's 100 dollars, I want you to kiss Fred when he comes out of the bathroom. You think you can do it?" Alex asked her, as she was vital to his plan.

"Oh I was born for this kind of stuff, by the way, you up for a little 'date' tonight at your house?" Tina asked Alex back, hoping for some action tonight.

"I'd love to, but I've got other plans." He said as he glanced towards Carmelita. "She's one of the hottest girls in school, and yet no one has ever gotten her in the sack, except Fred. That's all going to change tonight though, and I'm going to enjoy it."

Tina was hoping for the quarterback but said "I guess I'll have to go for a broken hearted wolf, I'll see if there's a good reason Carmelita's with him." Then she thought "If he's good enough for Carmelita, he has to be good, real good."

Alex slipped a hundred dollars into her cleavage and watched her walk away, as Fred came out of the bathroom. "This is perfect." Alex thought.

Whew, it's over.

Robert looked down at Carmelita with a hate-filled smile. "You made me like this, so I think you owe me just a little favor. You wouldn't hurt your first lover ,again?" He said.

"I don't owe you anything." Carmelita snarled at him, despising every inch of his being.

"You deny yourself the pleasure of being with me, it's your loss. I'm going to have to force you." Robert said as he tore off her left pant leg.

Carmelita kicked him in the face, and he snarled as he grabbed her face again, his lip bleeding. She new it was coming, but between being shot in the arm and thrown to the roof several times, she couldn't really struggle. He kissed her again, his blood going in her mouth.

When he broke the kiss, he threw her down again, and redirected his pistol at Sly. Carmelita couldn't take it; it was her job to put him behind bars, and all other dangerous criminals. Robert was one of the worst she had had to deal with, even worse than Sly.

She gathered all of her remaining strength and grabbed Robert's leg. Then, she pulled with enough force for him to flip on his back, and land on the roof. Water splashed everywhere, and his silenced pistol was lost somewhere on the roof.

The epic conclusion is next, in the next chapter, I'll update as fast as I can, and you review as fast as you can.


	20. Good Bye, Love

This is it people, the epic conclusion you will remember for a week.

DivineGuardian: It's good to know I keep my readers happy, and I have a few more up my sleeves.

Shark: I know, but he still has to be stopped.

Cooper fan: Thanks, and I tried to hurry, sorry if I was a little slow.

For the last time, I do not own Sly (Sucker Punch). Wahoo, the last disclaimer of the story is over!

Chapter 20 Good Bye, Love

Carmelita sat on top of Robert, strangling him in pure rage. Robert grabbed her head, and head butted her off him. He then grabbed and twisted her arm as he snarled "Give it up."

"Never"

"I'm giving you the nice option; I can always do the hard."

"You won't be able to do either when I'm done with you."

"Feisty, I like that."

"I'll kill you!" Carmelita roared as she knocked Robert back, practically off the roof, with her injured arm. She ran at him, but he grabbed her throat again. She pushed at him but he stood his ground as he pushed her back down to the wet roof.

Robert walked towards her, and kneeled next to her. "If you come with me, I'll spare Cooper."

"How are you going to kill him without your gun?"

"You continue to attract me with your defiance, and I have this." Robert said as he pulled a long knife out of his coat. "And I'm not new to them."

Robert stood up, and with expert precision threw the knife into the chimney on the end of the building. All of the little pieces of brick were washed away by the pouring rain. Robert went to go get the knife, while Carmelita looked around frantically.

Carmelita saw it, her last hope. Robert's silenced pistol lay at the far end of the roof. She was between it and Robert, so she got up and made a run for it.

Robert pulled his knife from the chimney. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Carmelita running for something. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to stop her, so he threw is knife. It made a deadly whir as it headed for Carmelita.

Carmelita gasped in pain as the knife tore into her unprotected leg. She fell over, but crawled to her target, which was only an arm's length away. She struggled to continue, hearing Robert walk toward her at a regular pace. Her hand reached it, and she picked it up and turned around.

Robert stopped; he didn't know what she had, but he knew it was important. He thought about slowly walking to her, or just swiftly knocking her to the roof in a tackle.

Carmelita grinned as she brought the pistol to face Robert. She pointed it right between his eyes, and waited for him to move. She grew frustrated when he didn't move, and asked "Who's weak and pathetic now?" savoring the moment she could arrest this no-good piece of trash.

"You've got me, but the gun is empty."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I were to pull the trigger?"

"Not at all"

Carmelita started to worry as the creepy grin crept back onto Robert's face. He wasn't scared, nor did he even seem to care that she had a gun pointed at him. She couldn't stand it, she pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened, he was telling the truth. The gun was empty, or so it seemed.

You know what; I'll tell you in a short flashback rather than explaining it.

Robert fell from the roof, and heard Cooper's yell of agony. "Victory" he thought, but he likes to play with his victims heads a little bit before killing them if you didn't notice. He changed the round on the firing range so he had one shot before hitting the blank spot he had just made by shooting Cooper. He could shoot one bullet before he somehow changed weapons to his knife. Then everything would come together, he and Carmelita, Sly would be dead, and then Robert could hunt Sly's gang down too.

Fast-forwarding just a tad

Carmelita tackled Robert to the ground. Robert smirked as he purposely threw his pistol up in the air. If Carmelita found it, she would think it was empty. If Carmelita didn't find it, he could just kill Cooper with the knife, and drag Carmelita back to his car, where he probably had another knife. His plan was coming perfectly together; there was no one who could stop him.

Last flashback is over

Robert laughed as he grabbed Carmelita by the collar of her jacket, and threw her across the roof again. He began walking toward her, but stopped when he noticed she still had the gun. There was only one blank spot, so if she tried it again, he was dead. Robert quickened his walk, but Carmelita had drawn herself up. Robert grabbed her by the arms, but she kicked him off her. Robert sprang up to get her again, but was stopped.

Carmelita sat, with the pistol aimed at Robert. She had a cop's sense, like Sly's thief senses, and she knew Robert had done something with the pistol. After he stopped, she knew she was right. "Good bye, Love" she said, her voice filled with anger and sorrow. Then she fired a bullet clean through Robert's head. Tears mingled with the rain running down her face as a body that held a friend, lover, and enemy rolled off the roof.

Carmelita sat there crying until she heard a nasally voice yell "Oh my god, Sly!" She struggled over to the end of the roof and looked down to see a familiar ringed tail slip into a familiar van that drove into a new but all too familiar Paris night.

That's it, it's done. I finished my first Slyfic. I want to fondly thank all my reviewers, you guys are great. I need you all to cast a vote in this review. Do you want me to begin "Survival" next, or would you like me to begin in my story "7 Days of Christmas" then do "Christmas Party"? The summaries are in my profile. Write on, and I'll see ya'll as the Dragon flies in his next fic.


End file.
